The Seigaku Boys vs The Seigaku Girls Season 2
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Ryoma's and Sakuno's relationship is now on a ledge to know that they've got a small long distance relationship. What's this hearing Ryoma has girlfriend, the Seigaku Girls team going on haywire, Sakuno's got a little lover boy following her like a little puppy? Oh God, even I hope this ends with Mada Mada Dane. T for language. FINISHED. COMPLETED
1. Episode 1: Misunderstanding

HOLD UP!

This story might cause the main characters to become a little... Well, OOC.

WARNING! There might be so much cute scenes to bear!

* * *

Episode 1 Season 2: Letters to Ryoma Part 1

Dear Ryoma,

Hi Ryoma! It's me Sakuno, typing you a letter because I don't feel like writing this all out to you so here it goes! I got both really awesome news to tell you and horrible bad news to tell you. The good news; everything is okay here since you've been gone and we had gone to an amusement park. There I met this guy just like you! He's arrogant and cocky but I think he's got a sweet side. Now just in case you're overly concerned for me, no, I'm not interested in him. Anyways it was funny because when we went to a baseball arcade game, you had to hit the t-ball as hard as you can to score. So when Momo-senpai hit the t-ball it was 1,000 points and he won a stuffed monkey, and then Aiki wondered what it was and hit it so hard it scored her 2,500 points! Then we all laughed. After that the boy, (which I found out his name was Hikaru) offered to buy us lunch! I knew he was sweet in the inside! So anyways he took us out to sushi since we terribly didn't want to eat Aiki's cooking, but of course we didn't tell her so we just told her that this was just a snack. After that he gave me his number and told me to call him sometime. I don't know why he gave me his number even though I don't know him very well. I wonder what that could mean! OH now the bad news… You know Shikotsu-senpai? She broke up with Tezuka- senpai all of a sudden after the amusement park trip. Even though she was the one who broke up with him, she didn't seem very happy and ignored us for a week! Then Tezuka-senpai was in a mixture of shock and despair, and I kind of feel bad for him. After all, I think he really does love Shikotsu-senpai. I think she broke up with him because of something that's telling her to do it… Shikotsu-senpai is usually not like this unless something's bothering her…

Love,

Sakuno Ryuzaki

"All right; finally finished with this letter to Ryoma!" Sakuno took out a pink envelope as she slipped in the letter. Then she grabbed a tennis ball stamp that read fifty cents at the corner.

Sakuno then grabbed her bike and rode off to the mailbox right next to her house and slipped it in as if it were nothing.

Sakuno suddenly spotted Shikotsu. "Good morning Shikotsu-senpai! How are you?" Sakuno waved as she said shouted that.

Shikotsu waved as well, since she was also on her bike but on the road and on the way to somewhere. "Good morning to you as well Ryuzaki-chan. I'm fine, how about you?"

Sakuno seemed confused and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling me Ryuzaki-chan? You usually call me Sakuno-chan or Sa-chan."

Shikotsu hesitated and shook her head. "No, it would be most formal if I called you Ryuzaki-chan."

"You've been acting weird lately. First you broke up with Tezuka-senpai, which I think is impossible, and now you call me Ryuzaki-chan. What's wrong with you lately Shikotsu-senpai?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Shikotsu looked down, bangs covering her eyes and answered softly, "My business with Tezuka-kun is none of your business. And no, I am not changing at all, I am absolutely the Shikotsu Shiatsu you all knew and loved." Shikotsu rode on, without saying another word.

Sakuno felt a little hurt by Shikotsu's words and at the same time with shock and fear. This wasn't the Shikotsu she knew, and something is totally up. Sakuno, however, is not the type to snoop into other people's business, but this one is mandatory.

Sakuno rode on following Shikotsu, as she was headed to downtown and arrived at an apartment building. When Shikotsu looked around, Sakuno hid behind a fat tree. When it was finally clear, Sakuno made her way into the building.

"Here are your keys for the staying Ms. Shiatsu. Hope you have a wonderful stay here at Apartments For You." The clerk lady handed Shikotsu the keys.

Shikotsu smiled brightly. "Thanks a lot."

Shikotsu then took the keys and headed for the elevator, since Sakuno didn't want to be caught, she headed for the stairs.

As she went up to floor six-teen, which was pretty high, she followed Shikotsu to her room, which was Room 206.

"Finally… Now I can live by myself. My own rules." Shikotsu was smiling but her voice stated complete sadness.

All of a sudden, Shikotsu's phone was ringing, so Shikotsu picked it up. "Hello?"

Shikotsu looked both ways and turned on the speaker. "I order you to come back immediately Shikotsu Akiko!"

Shikotsu stomped her feet on the floor and clenched her left fist. "Don't you ever call me that again! I will never become an Akiko and I am no longer a part of your family. I am now in high school and I now have enough money to live by myself."

"Fine! Do whatever you want, and rest assured, your one billion dollars will fade!" The voice disappeared.

Sakuno gasped, "A billion dollars?"

Shikotsu was right behind her, glaring at Sakuno. "What exactly are you doing here Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno got up and scratched her head, "Ha-ha, looks like I'm lost again! Stupid sense of directions!"

Shikotsu grabbed her collar and dragged Sakuno to her apartment, revealing a nice two room space.

"Whoa Shikotsu-senpai, you are living by yourself?" Sakuno blurted out.

"Sit down; we're having a long talk." Shikotsu went into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah we are! First of all, why in the world do you break up with Tezuka-senpai! Even for you that's so low!" Sakuno shouted.

"Sakuno…" Shikotsu calmed her down, "My parents… didn't like Tezuka-kun. I had to break up with him, whether I liked it or not."

"Your parents loved Tezuka-senpai! You're obviously making up lies!" Sakuno argued.

"Well my parents are actually fake! Those people are my adoptive parents, and I would never call them mom and dad ever again! They forced me to break up with him and also quit the tennis team to focus on my doctor degree! THAT is also the reason why I'm here, to get away from them!" Shikotsu shouted.

Sakuno hesitated, and then asked, "So now what?"

"I don't know… I'm going to Seigaku Gakuen High School, same as Tezuka-kun. Then, I have an interview about the manga I've been working on…" Shikotsu stopped.

Sakuno beamed. "A manga? Shikotsu you want to become a mangaka when you grow up? Oh how cool!"

Shikotsu shook her head while blushing. "I'm just continuing on my mother's story… As it was left."

"Well what is about?"

"It's about this girl who strives to be an actress someday and joins the drama club for her first step. Her childhood friend is a famous actor in the school and automatically becomes every lead boy role in each play. What if the girl gets a female lead role… as Juliet?" Shikotsu smiled.

"Wow that does sound interesting… I love to read it someday." Sakuno smiled.

"Thanks Ryuzaki-chan." Shikotsu agreed.


	2. Ocs Needed

No longer needed... but

**VISIT MY NEW YOUTUBE PAGE! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER THAN LET ME SPOIL A LITTLE FOR YOU! Yay, now you guys wouldn't have to be so sad about another chapter!**

**** user/FilipinoPwned


	3. Episode 2: History Repeating

**Hold on a minute guys, can I say something?**

**First off, I APOLOGIZE for making this late.**

**I also apologize for lack of description in my fanfics.**

**I THANK YOU ALL for still following this story, that what got me the courage to write this again. Plus the messages, and the e-mails saying you guys suscribed to me and my story... I love you guys :) **

**About the whole description thing, I had a review that told me that my stories has been lacking description... I thought a lot about that... If I lacked description now I thought maybe you guys were confused on what was happening... However, I will do ANYTHING to make everything clear.**

**So heads up, Shikotsu broke up with Tezuka and quit the tennis team... THUS they cannot compete in the games against Katsu High for regionals. I'll figure this out somehow... **

* * *

_Dear Sakuno,_

_Tezuka-senpai ditched me at the airport so I had to give my extra airport ticket to some old lady and instead of a thank you she gave me a hard pinch on the cheek and pulled my left ear to her spitty gums. She then whispered, "Thanks sunnt boy." Now I can't hear with left ear that is filled with spit (gross) and I sat next to a fat sweaty guy... I figured if I stayed in the bathroom I would be fine. Nope, a fangirl that knew me too well squealed my name so loudly I had to sit next to her in the plane and feel the pain of her holding on to my arm the whole time. The only thing that made my day better was when my wallet fell out of my pocket and opened to your picture. The fangirl asked angrily who was that and I just simply said my girlfriend. With that she left her seat leaving me a perfect window seat with no sweaty guys. Thanks for that picture I guess. Anyways when I boarded off the plane my driver took me to my hotel and I immediately fell asleep._

_Ryoma_

_P.S Whoever the hell is this Hikaru guy, tell him you have a boyfriend that will kick his ass if he ever touches you._

* * *

"Tezuka-senpai boarded off the train?" Sakuno asked, surprised, not even noticing the last sentence.

Sakuno gripped the letter and dashed off to Shikotsu's apartment. Once she arrived, she banged on her door so loudly and hard she made a dent...

"Sakuno! What in the hell do you want?" Shikotsu angrily asked.

Sakuno shoved the letter in Shikotsu's face. "Read this!"

Shikotsu opened the crumpled letter and was silent for a while... "So he didn't go to America? And Ryoma is just having a good day today too. I think I should send him and old lady pearl to scare him or something."

"Shikotsu," Sakuno went back to the subject, "Tezuka-senpai is still yours for the taking!"

"Sakuno, we just broke up, it's in the middle of summer, and we don't even have school yet..." Shikotsu sighed.

Sakuno frowned and grabbed Shikotsu by her wrist and dragged her outside. "We're going somewhere."

Hours later they arrived at Seigaku Gakuen, at the boys tennis courts.

"Memories were made a lot here," Shikotsu closed her eyes and breathed slowly, "I already can feel as if everyone was here again..."

Sakuno smiled, "Shikotsu-senpai, that could still have those memories now. Just apologize for the misunderstanding and become the team again."

"And what if I don't?"

Sakuno growled and dragged her off to the community courts. Akari was flirting with some older boy.

"Who is that?" Shikotsu asked.

"Akari's new boyfriend and manager. Akari has decided to quit school and become a worldwide tennis player." Sakuno showed.

"Why is she doing this?" Shikotsu asked, irritated.

"Because you quit the team, all the players lost hope of playing." Sakuno dragged her to a taxi and told the man to go downtown.

They stopped at the front of a huge building while people wildly rushed passed them, as the taxi drove away in the traffic.

Sakuno pointed at a billboard. "Look, it's Atsuko and Ai. They decided to become what they wanted to be in the first place. To be singers."

"Oh my gosh their new album, Love Me They Way I Want is so cool!" A fangirl squealed.

"Listen to their hit!" Another fangirl shoved earphones at Shikotsu's ear.

Shikotsu listened to a pop song that the twins made and froze. "They're really good."

"Even though they are really good, this is really bad. The more they are really popular, the less they want to become a tennis player again." Sakuno sighed.

"Then what about Akane and Shizuka? They're not gangsters anymore are they?" Shikotsu asked hopefully.

Sakuno whistled loudly for a cab and they both hopped in. They arrived at a dark bricked wall, with graffiti on it.

"This place is scary," Shikotsu shivevered.

"Get out of the car already." Sakuno shoved her out.

Shikotsu tripped out, looking at a huge boot,and looked up at Akane.

"Well if it isn't our old captain," Akane smirked and the pulled her up with both her fists on her shirt, "Where were you huh?"

"Now now Akane," Shizuka appeared out of nowhere, "Don't keep her all to yourself." Shizuka clenched her fists.

Shikotsu gritted her teeth, "Let go of me."

Sakuno sighed and took out her phone, "Guys, I love you. But if you harm anyone I'm calling the cops."

Akane let go of Shikotsu and walked away growling.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikotsu asked.

"I told you," Sakuno went back in the cab.

Shikotsu followed and they drove off to the candy store. "Aiki!" Sakuno called out.

Aiki sprung out, bouncing and doing cartwheels to them. "Yo what's up you guys?"

"Aiki hasn't changed?" Shikotsu was confused.

"Well of course, we're the last two people to join the team easily." Sakuno explained.

"I messed up bad," Shikotsu rubbed her head, "Why did I let my fake parents take over my life like this?"

"It's not too late," Aiki shouted, "We can still reunite the team with courage."


	4. Episode 3: The Yukatas

**Hey guys.**

**It's a Happy Fourth of July over here, and I am ready for action!**

**...**

**Wow that sounded lame.**

**ANYWAYS, I was inspired with reviews and the fireworks to make this story.**

**Heads up, Shikotsu finds out what she did to the team after she quit when Sakuno shows her. With enough encouragement, Shiktosu is ready to win back her love and the renewal of the Seigaku Girls!**

**Replies:**

**Guest from date 7.3.12: They shall. :)**

**Guest from date 7.4.12: Akane and Shizuka was supposed to freak you out. :]**

**Reviews that gave me OCs: Thank you guys so much. You guys helped me a bunch, I owe you a chapter dedication later :).**

**SPECIFICALLY for OC WANTED from date 6.17.12: You have the same name as the Hikaru the gang met. That gives me a splendid idea... **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dear Ryoma,

Hikaru won't fall for me, and don't get jealous. Anyways, the result of Shikotsu's departure was the whole team's disaster. Everyone became their first priorty. Shikotsu felt really bad after what I showed her. Akane almost kicked her ... Nevermind, anways it's good to know you're safe now.

Sakuno

* * *

The morning in Tokyo was at its usual routine. Children wake up and get ready for their all day of summer play and free parents prepare that summer day with a full day with fun. Workers get their cup of cofee ready as they are on the phone with a babysitter while they are at work, then rush off on their car, a taxi, or rush through the city to their long hours at work. With all of that noise and tiring things, the sun still manages to lighten their day by rising up slowly to brighten their room through their window.

Now we move to the Ryuzaki's, a cute little room showed itself. It had a pink wallpaper, but with white variety sized polka dots covering all of it. Covering those walls, a desk was shown, topping it off was a picture snap shot of Sakuno Ryuzaki, doing a peace sign while having a fun time with her fellow teamates. Next to it was a heart shaped picture frame, with Ryoma Echizen drinking his usual Ponta while confusingly looking at Sakuno as she took the picture. On the right side of the desk, was a piles of cute little slips of lined paper, and the design was Hello Kitty. That was for the letters Sakuno writes to Ryoma every week while she's here and he's in America. Lastly, the alarm clock stood out with its colors, which was red and white.

Sakuno was neatly in he bed, hair out of long braids, her left cheek on her hot pink and blue striped pillow. The alarm clock, doing its job, shook very vibrantly and caused loud noises like fireworks, then it stopped. Sakuno blinked her eyes as she woke up from her peaceful sleep. She rose up, rubbing both her brown eyes and reached for her cell phone that had a little tennis ball key chain on her drawers right next to her little stuffed bear.

Sakuno dialed a number and held the phone to her ear as she headed to the bathroom. "Good morning Shikotsu, today let's go shopping for yukatas," Sakuno turned on the lights, "Hm? Oh, yeah, of course he is," Sakuno took out a brush as soon as he looked at her out of place hair, "Tomorrow's the festival, what could go wrong?"

From her drawers, she pulled out two black hair bands and tied them both together with her hair to make two long twin braids of her auburn hair then turned on her glass faucet to spash water in her face. Then after she grabbed the towel and wiped her face, she brushed her teeth for about five minutes...

An hour later Sakuno said her goodbyes to her family and rushed out of her house with a cute litttle panda backpack behind her back. Sakuno was wearing a yellow tank top, covered by a small sweater, buttons opened all the way. Her jeans shorts was revealed, a pretty flower was on it. She ran quickly to catch the bullet train to downtown and caught a seat.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this train if I knew there was too much people..." Sakuno complained quietly.

Sakuno was holding on to one of th poles while a bunch of people squished against each other.

All of a sudden, a person pushed a guy near Sakuno closer. As in Sakuno was practically in his chest while the guy was hugging her while holding the pole.

"Oh I'm sorry," The guy apologized as he blushed lightly, "It's just too tight in here."

Sakuno, still blushing hard from the chest view, shook her head, "It's not a problem... That voice sounds familiar though. Hikaru?"

Sakuno then looked up and saw it actually was Hikaru and Hikaru just realized it was Sakuno. "Oh, hey Sakuno!"

"So, where are you heading?" Sakuno felt comfortable now, with more space from the last stop.

"Nowhere in particular. or maybe just to hang out. How about you?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to buy some yukatas for tomorrow's Summer Festival with Shikotsu-senpai." Sakuno smiled.

"So you are going to be a third year now?" Hikaru asked, scooting more and more out.

"Yeah... By the way, what school do you go to?" Sakuno asked.

"I'm becoming a first year in Seigaku!"

Sakuno was surprised and jumped to the seat. "Say what? But you look like my age... And you're taller than me!"

Hikaru shrugged. "When I was little, I drank a lot of milk I guess."

Sakuno twitched her eyebrow. "So you're only twelve?"

Hikaru nodded and smiled widely. "Yup."

Sakuno calmed down and sighed. "My stop's right here. See you around I guess."

Hikaru waved goodbye as Sakuno skipped off, and then ran down the stairs.

Shikotsu stepped her foot to pass the time. "She's late."

Shikotsu looked at her watch and then heard her name shouted. "Shikotsu-senpai!"

Sakuno jumped at Shikotsu's side, causing her to slide. "Sorry I'm late."

Shikotsu grabbed Sakuno's wrist. "Come on... I really want to get a cute yukata."

"Yeah I knew he was twelve Sakuno." Shikotsu nodded outside the fitting room stall door, posing at the mirrors.

"That's insane, he's like two inches taller than me!" Sakuno complained.

"Sakuno," Shikotsu sighed, "Don't worry, you're perfect size."

"I wasn't talking about that!" Sakuno's vein popped as she snapped.

Shikotsu chuckled and asked, "Can you come out so I can see your yukata?"

Sakuno opened the stall door and walked slowly out.

Her hair was still in braids but, her yukata was dark purple for a start. Then, it had lavender blossoms and flowers blooming, and a sash was was a light indigo. A ribbon tied itself perfectly to the back and a flower was in Sakuno's hand.

"That flower is for the hair." The shop clerk informed.

"Alright," Shikotsu smiled and winked, "My turn."

Shikotsu ran into the dressing room, and then made Sakuno wait a while, suspiciously.

"Shikotsu," Sakuno smirked, "What are you doing?"

Shikotsu breathed heavily, "Y-You know just being me... Hehe."

Sakuno rushed in and forcefully pulled Shikotsu out.

Shikotsu was wearing a light pink yukata covered by sakura blossoms to the sides tied by a small blossomed sash. Of course it came with a pink flower.

"Oh my you look so cute!" Sakuno squealed.

Shikotsu flustered and argued, "I didn't even pick this one you switched it!"

"And I made the right choice!" Sakuno laughed.


	5. Episode 4: Surprising Summer Festival

**Hello .**

**Sorry for updating so late, I have been quite sad with 'flames' lately and have had a hard time figuring about "description."**

**Seriously, I'm just a beginner at writing and was honestly about to discontinue this story due to lack of description, or out of character. However this one review really encouraged me to go on.**

**This chapter is dedicated** that special reviewer.. You know who you are** I really thank you for the encouragement.**

* * *

_Dear Sakuno,_

_I found my brother today playing tennis with an orange in the alley again. I first walked up to him and asked what he was doing. He answered me in a deep weird tone and he had a black eye. I asked him what happened to him and he just laughed. We decided to play against each other and whoever won owes lunch (my idea because I was hungry when I encountered him, and I was on my way to McDonalds when I saw him). We played tennis for hours, and I had to play on an empty stomach. Damn, that hurt the most. Anyways we settled the score with me having six games and him five. He just called me that annoying nickname again and walked off smirking. I don't know what the hell that was supposed to mean so I just told him you owe me lunch. Even though I won, he just ran off! I was so angry and hungry I decided to go to McDonalds but it was closed. That surprised me the most because McDonalds goes on twenty four hours right? Anyways, I decided to lump myself to the hotel and order some sushi. It's late so I'm going to stop writing._

_Ryoma_

* * *

"This summer festival is going to be so awesome!" Sakuno jumped highly in the bullet train as Shikotsu's bead dropped.

"Sakuno," Shikotsu sighed, "We're in public."

Sakuno laughed at Shikotsu's lack in fun. "You are such a party pooper Shikotsu-senpai."

Shikotsu smiled at that comment, but then looked sadly at the bumpy rug. The bullet train came to a stop, and a bunch of people with business suits stormed out as Shikotsu and Sakuno held tightly to the pole.

"Do you really think Tezuka is going to take me back so easily?" Shikotsu asked.

Sakuno looked sympathetically at Shikotsu. "Of course he would, why wouldn't he? You know, this was always like you to always jump to the bad ends of things."

"Because the bad things always happen. I just want to prepare for them or I'll end up getting hurt unexpectedly." Shikotsu reasoned.

Sakuno fixed her pink and white striped t-shirt to fit accordingly around her waist. Her shirt covered her dark jeans shorts, but she didn't have a problem with that because a key chain stuck out to show it was there.

"Even if he doesn't take you back," Sakuno paused to think of something, "We can still try to get the team back together."

Shikotsu sighed and said, "If we can get the team back together."

"Now boarding Tokyo Metropolis, enjoy your day and thanks for joining Harujuku Station." The train attendant informed.

The train halted to a stop at Tokyo Metropolis, where Sakuno and Shikotsu walked slowly out to the shed, and then made their way to the elevator.

"I heard this festival also has an event where you can call on who to dance with! You just go on a stage, and call someone out in a microphone." Shikotsu found out.

Sakuno was struck with shock. "D-Does everyone h-have t-to do this?"

Shikotsu raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared of the spotlight?"

Sakuno forced a nod and was flustered with embarrassment. Shikotsu just laughed and said, "But you are fine when everyone watches you play tennis."

"When I play tennis, I don't care who watches." Sakuno answered.

Shikotsu's phone rang suddenly as they walked out the elevator. She took it out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

Sakuno waited and looked around the station. She noticed the bathroom sign's color (which was blue) matched Shikotsu's jeans colors. The graffiti on the wall represented peace, with rainbow colors surrounding it, which matched Shikotsu's sleepless shirt.

"Bye then," Shikotsu hung up and put her phone back.

They walked out of the station, and looked around for a taxi. Sakuno, luckily, knows how to hail one.

Sakuno whistled loud enough to reach the ends of the streets. A taxi popped out of nowhere and they both hopped in.

"Yoyogi Koen please," Shikotsu's bead dropped, "You didn't have to whistle that loud."

"Was it really that loud?" Sakuno titled her head a little to the right and confusingly asked Shikotsu.

"Even the rats were scared." Shikotsu pointed out.

They arrived at the park in less than five minutes and gave the taxi guy the yen for the distance. Sakuno and Shikotsu arrived to the festival almost being set up. The booths were being tested out and the food booths were cooking as much as they could. The stage was set up in the middle, and it was bright with all of the lights being set up like so.

The fireworks were behind the stage, being set up as Sakuno and Shikotsu walked towards it. It seemed it was spelling a name and words. Shikotsu felt a little queasy about what it said or what she thought it said.

"It's almost getting dark," Sakuno looked at the dark and light skies, "Let's go put on our yukatas now."

Sakuno grabbed Shikotsu's wrist as Shikotsu was still puzzled about the message that the fireworks were put.

* * *

The night was a beautiful one as the stars twinkled brightly enough to shine at the festival. The booths and their lights hung nicely as they welcomed their customers. The games were trickier as they go, and the boys win all the prizes for the girls as they go. The fishes in the bowls swim happily until they get won and the fans' colors were as misty as they were. The food was absolutely delicious, and the corn was burnt just right.

Shikotsu and Sakuno entered in with their yukatas. Sakuno's auburn hair was down, but she tied a piece of hair into two buns on each side of her hair. Her bangs were swished to the right side and of course, the dark rose was put up on the side of her hair. The dark purple yukata stood out with its lavender flowers and gray vines connecting it all. Shikotsu's charcoal hair was all the way up and curled. Her bangs had to pieces of hair stuck out on each side of her face and the middle was curled up in. Shikotsu decided to change her yukata into a much darker pink, but the roses never seem to change. The green vines surrounded the yukata, and purple flower in her hair made the nice touch.

"Where are Tezuka and everyone?" Shikotsu asked hastily.

"Relax," Sakuno tried to calm down her senpai, "Look there is Tezuka-senpai."

Shikotsu saw him amongst the crowd and raced up to him. What she didn't notice was a girl was clinging to him.

"Come Tezuka-senpai," The girl grabbed onto Tezuka's right arm and tugged, "Win me a bear already."

The girl was cute, she was blonde girl with short hair, and her bangs were separated into two sides. Her yukata was just plain blue, with snowflakes covering less of it. She was tall enough to reach Tezuka's shoulders and dark green eyed.

Tezuka's hakama was just plain gray and his glasses shined to the girl, and just followed her around. Shikotsu already was near his sight so he looked at her.

"Shikotsu," Tezuka noticed as the girl glared, "Nice to see you here."

Shikotsu faked a smile and nodded, "Nice to see you here too Tezuka-kun. Is this your little sister?"

Shikotsu made a big mistake asking that. Because of that, the girl shouted, "The name's Aoi Wakamiya! And I am not Tezuka's little sister but his lover!"

Shikotsu froze with embarrassment and shock. Tezuka stepped in and argued, "No you're not. Sorry Shikotsu, she's just a girl I met after I…"

"I found him broken hearted by you!" The girl yelled, "What a horrible experience that was. I found my true love there sad and hopeless. It was my duty to heal it."

Her annoying high pitched voice made Shikotsu want to punch her in the face but she restrained and answered, "Thank you for healing his heart. It's true, I have broken it dearly, and I am deeply sorry for that Tezuka-kun."

After that she managed a smile and slowly walked back to Sakuno with her eyes covered by her bangs.

Tezuka's glasses flashed to the point where his black eye was shown. His last glimpse of his love disappeared within the crowd. One blink she's there, another blink she's gone.

Sakuno ran up to Shikotsu and apologized, "I'm so sorry Shikotsu-senpai. It isn't your fault, it's totally mine."

Shikotsu shook her head, "No, it's okay. I knew this was going to happen anyways."

* * *

"Oh my gosh **The Amazing Tsuinzu** is here!**" **The fan girls swooned.

"The Amazing Twins?" Sakuno and Shikotsu both turned around.

Atsuko and Ai were definitely not in yukatas. They were in matching rocker outfits. Ai with her light blue eyes and pink hair had a black and red tank top with fat straps. Then her black and red separate sleeves were shown, along with her light purple skirt. Under the skirt was light purple wore short black lacey leggings under it. Atsuko had the same qualities: dark blue eyes and pink hair. She wore a purple and pink tank top with fat straps. Then her purple and pink separate sleeves were covering her elbows. Her skirt was pink and black lacey leggings were shown under it.

"What's up Tokyo?" Ai front flipped from the left side of the stage to the middle.

"We're here to sing you a fabulous song!" Atsuko front flipped from the right side of the stage to the middle.

The microphones were tossed to them from both sides and they sang their song from the album Love Me The Way I Want You To.

_When I first met you my heart was like stop._

_Then I started talking_

_You're my favorite, you're on top_

_And all of a sudden my heart was like_

_Da (x9)_

…

Five minutes later the crowd cheered as loud as they could and the twins just bowed in their place.

As they headed down the stage, Shikotsu and Sakuno encountered them quickly.

"Shikotsu-senpai? Sakuno-chan? What are you guys doing here?" Atsuko asked.

"We are here to convince you guys to come back to the team." Shikotsu answered.

"We graduated middle school already," Ai fixed her pink hair, "Why would you convince us if you're not in the team anymore." Ai said that with a dark voice.

"That doesn't mean you can just leave Sakuno and Aiki hanging." Shikotsu tried to convince.

Ai and Atsuko hesitated and then shook their heads no. "No thank you. We have a career ahead of us now."

Before they left to change, Sakuno shouted their names, "Can we still be friends then?"

Ai and Atsuko froze and turned around to Sakuno reaching out both her hands for them to shake them. Ai and Atsuko gladly took them and hugged both Shikotsu and Sakuno.

"Of course we're friends. Why wouldn't we be?" Ai smiled.

"What would we be without you guys?" Atsuko smiled as well.

The hug broke once more and Ai and Atsuko said, "We'll be with you guys after the autographs okay?"

Sakuno nodded and Shikotsu too as they left.

"So we didn't bring them back to the team," Shikotsu said, disappointed.

"At least they are our friends," Sakuno suddenly tripped.

Shikotsu quickly saw the foot that tripped her. "Katsu High."

"So you came to the festival to bring your little team back," The captain, Kira Chikako chuckled evilly.

"Kira, what the hell are you doing here?" Shikotsu glared at Kira as she helped Sakuno up.

Kira wasn't wearing a yukata either, neither the team. They were all wearing red and white tennis dresses at a festival…

"Now, now. No need to use inappropriate words here. Oh wait; you are a used-to-be Yankee are you?" Kira joked.

"That's it," Shikotsu stood up to them, "We're playing a full on game tomorrow. Us versus you."

"We'll win definitely Yankee doodle doo." Kira teased.

Akane and Shizuka overheard this conversation (since they were behind the booth that they were at), for they went to the festival to beat up guys harassing girls… Anyways Akane's fiery red hair was all the way put up into a bun, with her bangs swished to the right. Her yukata was yellow, with cherry blossoms swirling all around it. The flower in her hair was a sunflower, curled up to look like the sun. She held a corn by its stick and ate it slowly as her ears were open. Shizuka's orange hair was put up in two short ponytails curled and her bangs spreaded to each side of her face. Shizuka's yukata was sky blue with bubbles covering most of the blue. She had no flower in her hair, because she hated the flower. She had cotton candy in her right hand, eating while listening closely.

"I'm no longer a Yankee, but I can still kick your-…"

"Shikotsu-senpai!" Sakuno restrained Shikotsu-senpai.

Akane and Shizuka walked past them saying, "What are you doing Sakuno-chan?"

Shikotsu and Sakuno turned around to see Akane and Shizuka crossing their arms. "You're wasting your time. Shikotsu used to be a full-fledged Yankee." They teased.

"We're going to go," Kira laughed, "Seems someone needs to get their act together."

With that Sakuno glared both of them. "Are you happy when you say that? What Shikotsu did was all a misunderstanding. You didn't hear her side of the story."

Akane and Shizuka were shocked upon hearing the truth. "S-Sakuno," They turned to Shikotsu, "We're sorry Shikotsu-senpai."

Shikotsu was still frozen at the Yankee thing but managed a smile, "I-It's okay."

"Hey guys!" Ai and Atsuko chorused together.

Ai had her pink hair tied up like a bun and Atsuko the same. Their yukatas were both black, with white strands circling it. "Hey Shizuka," "Hey Akane,"

Shizuka and Akane answered, "Yo."

Sakuno's phone bleeped after that and found out that Akari was going to Paris today. Sakuno was kind of sad for that, but happiness prevailed as they got most of their friends back.

* * *

"It is now time for the Call of the Dance!" A woman with a bright yukata informed on stage.

Everyone made their way to the stage, sitting down on brought chairs or brought blankets, as they left enough space for the dancers to dance around the bonfire.

"I wonder who will call you up to dance," Sakuno teased Shikotsu.

"Forget it," Shikotsu strictly said.

The old team surrounded them, laughing, talking, informing each other what they did during the summer.

"First caller is a handsome young man name Tezuka Kunimitsu!" The woman surprised the team.

"What in the hell is he doing up there?" Shikotsu angrily thought.

"Isn't that Tezuka-senpai?" Shizuka confusingly asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if the girl he was hanging out earlier forced him to do this." Ai checked.

"You saw her too? Damn was she annoying?" Akane's vein popped.

The crowd became silent as soon as Tezuka flashed his glasses, "Can you dance with me… Shikotsu?"

Aoi was like, "Oh yes I will Te-… What did you just say?"

Shikotsu surprisingly came up and walked up to him, embarrassed that every single person looked at her.

As the music began playing (and yes, Aoi was throwing a huge tantrum) Tezuka and Shikotsu awkwardly danced. "You are such an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot again?" Tezuka asked.

"Because you would call on me and not Aoi even though I gave you a huge heartbreak," Shikotsu sadly looked at the ground.

More people called on their lovers and danced. "That doesn't mean I don't love you."

With that, fireworks bursted out with the message saying, "Will you be mine forever?"

Shikotsu's eyes widened and Tezuka smiled as they danced.

"Next we have a nice gentleman named Hikaru Takahashi!" As the woman announced that Sakuno shivered.

"Will you dance with me Sakuno-senpai?" Hikaru smiled.

The team bursted out laughing at her, "Go Sakuno, dance with the kid."

They continued laughing as Sakuno embarrassingly walked up to Hikaru and danced to their extent.

"Why did you call on me?" Sakuno asked as her bead's dropped.

"Because I like you Sakuno-senpai. I always have. In fact, I'd die for you," Hikaru smiled.

Sakuno blushed at that comment but shook her head and answered, "Thanks for the confession, I really do appreciate it, but I love Ryoma Echizen, my boyfriend."

"You mean the one that's dating my cousin in America?"


	6. Episode 5: Moving On

**Morning in America, on the flight back to Japan**

"Ryoma," A girl's high pitched voice entered, "Do you think you're girlfriend will understand?"

The scene pops up early in the morning in America, in a filled airplane; a tall girl with a blonde bob cut hair cut and pale skin and a boy with a dark emerald messy hair cut showed up right in the back ruby soft airplane seats, the boy at the window seat. The boy was wearing a white button down collar shirt with short sleeves. At the bottom, he wore dark khaki shorts with white Fila tennis shoes. The girl was wearing a white ruffled skirt, with a white tube shirt, so it pretty much looked like a dress.

The boy smirked after her question. "I don't know, but I know she'll be happy with the idea."

"Happy? If I was her position, I would be in tears." The girl chuckled.

"Che. Whatever." The boy looked out the window.

* * *

**Night in Japan, the festival**

"Do you have a fever Hikaru?" Sakuno quickly felt his forehead, once they stopped dancing.

"I'm not hallucinating Sakuno-senpai! Before I met you, I was in America when I saw Ryoma-senpai and Lauren together at the airport! When I confronted her, she said to keep this a secret from Sakuno!" Hikaru argued.

Sakuno felt mixed feelings. "Hikaru, don't say these things. It's making me hurt."

"That's why I can treat you better Sakuno-senpai!" Hikaru pleaded.

"Hikaru," Sakuno brushed her small hands on his left cheek, "I won't believe Ryoma is cheating on me… I have more faith in him than you think."

Hikaru frowned and with that grabbed her wrist and forwardly kissed her. Sakuno's eyes were wide open, unable enough to push him away.

"Sakuno?"

Hikaru stopped to turn around, and soon Sakuno turned her little head. Ryoma was there, his hands in his pockets and the blonde girl behind him.

"Sakuno-senpai was tired of you, so she decided to become steady with me." Hikaru lied.

"W-Wait Ryoma that was a lie! He-…"

"I don't even want to hear it." Ryoma stopped.

The atmosphere turned dark, but everyone around them decided to mind their own business by dancing and laughing.

"You're the one to talk! You've been cheating on me with her!" Sakuno pointed at the tall blonde girl.

The tall blonde girl peeked out and rubbed her head, faking the laugh. "Y-You thought I was his girlfriend? I think you've got it all wrong."

"Don't tell me any-! Wait what?" Sakuno stopped.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen's temporary assistant. I happened to rearrange a trip for the both of you to go before school starts. It wasn't my idea though; I just arranged the hotels and flights for Ryoma." Lauren explained.

"I'm not cheating on you. But I guess I was wrong about you Sak-… I mean Ryuzaki. Let's… break up." Ryoma sadly said.

Sakuno was filled with shock, fear, and regret. "I understand, let's just stay friends then."

"I didn't know you were suffering with worry that I would cheat on you. See you tomorrow then." Ryoma simply walked away with Lauren.

Hikaru, on the other hand, put his hand on Sakuno's left shoulder. "Sakuno, will you give me a chance now?"

Sakuno shook her head and walked silently towards the team. The team was on the top hill, and as soon as she arrived to them, she fell on her knees and cried.

Two weeks later, school ends after classes and ceremonies

"I hate the first day of school, don't you Sakuno-chan?" Akane hugged Sakuno by her neck.

"I think it was exciting, seeing Tomoka-san and the others." Sakuno smiled.

"It sure is lonely without the other girls and the boys around. Being in high school now." Akane sighed.

They arrived at Sakuno's house, with the high black gate and the small blue house with the brown/red brick rooftop. Akane and Sakuno made their way to Sakuno's room, where everything was neat and tidy (thanks to Sakuno's warm mother).

Her pink and blue bed, her brown wooden drawers, her bathroom and that window still was there. It was weird, because that heart shaped picture frame, with Ryoma Echizen drinking his usual Ponta was not there anymore.

Akane saw Ryoma's picture in Sakuno's gray metal trash next to her desk. "How are things with Ryoma and you?"

"We're friends now. That's it. Back to the way we were." Sakuno faked a laugh.

"I knew that brat wasn't worth it. But what about that hot boy named Hikaru? You interested?" Akane dropped all of her things from her white and pink polka dotted backpack to Sakuno's soft pink carpet.

"I'm not ready for another relationship. I'm going to stay low for a little while. Anyways, you and Momo-senpai?"

"Oh him, I don't know. I think he likes An-san more than me. Hey, what about our team? We start playing against Hyotei next week." Akane informed.

"That's right," Sakuno nodded, while sitting criss cross on her bed in her uniform, "Today in class, I sat next to this cute girl who was doodling a tennis racket in her notes. I happened to exchange a few words with her, and it seems she loves tennis and plays it herself. Her name is Haruko Ayana. She's a very good artist though. It looked exactly like a real racket, shading and everything!"

"Did you ask her to join?" Akane asked.

Sakuno nodded grandly. "Of course I did, but I wanted to see how good she is first. So I wanted to make try-outs for the team held on Friday."

"Four days from now? We need to make fliers then right?!" Akane panicked.

Sakuno chuckled at Akane's worries. She hopped down from her bed to the carpet, rummaging under her bed to pull out about 200 pieces of blank paper.

"Will this work?" Sakuno had trouble showing Akane, since the papers were heavy.

Akane fell down in shock. "Yeah, let's go make a rough draft first, and then I'll go ask my mom to type and print these fliers out."

In the park, Shikotsu and Tezuka sitting near the fountain on their regular date

"I'm worried about the team. Do you think they've got it under control?" Shikotsu fidgeted with her fingers.

Tezuka fixed his glasses, adjusting them to see the sun setting within the trees and the buildings. "You left the team to Akane and Sakuno, have faith in them that they will bring Seigaku another win in the Nationals this year."

Shikotsu smiled at Tezuka. "You're right; I'll be cheering them on!"

"By the way, I apologize for Aoi-chan. What she told you was a lie; I met her because she is my father's friend's daughter in which they live with us now." Tezuka apologized, squeezing Shikotsu's hand.

"Great I haven't even met your parents yet and she already is practically best friends with them." Shikotsu jealously pouted.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"Who said I was?!" Shikotsu's vein popped and Tezuka's bead dropped.

"Damn I hate Mondays," Ryoma sipped his Ponta, as he was in his house's backyard court, practicing his serves, "It was weird especially when I had to sit in the back of Ryuzaki."

Tennis balls were scattered on the opposite side of the court, when on the left his father appeared, laughing his butt off.

"Is that really the words I'm hearing from my son?" Nanjiroh laughed continuously.

Ryoma's vein popped. "Shut up old man. Why do you care about what happens at school anyways?"

"Nothing. I just don't want that poor Ryuzaki girl hurt after what you did." Nanjiroh whistled.

"And how the hell did you get that information?"

"I have friends."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"Be quiet brat," Nanjiroh lighted up a cigar, "Just don't make any mistakes. You know when I met your mom-…"

Ryoma quickly ran inside the house. Nanjiroh, chuckling, said, "Hah, I knew it."

* * *

Okay, so first off...

**I AM SO** **SORRY**

*coughs* Anyways, yes sorry being so late. Someone told me if you keep letting your readers look forward to nothing every single day, you'll lose them. I am very scared of that so came out this horrible chapter! At least it's a chapter, and I hope you all are happy.

Every single day I check how many views I get and it's always over 10. I am very happy that everyone checks if there is a new chapter or re-reads the whole story. Thanks for still following.

Yes, if you're asking, I did had some sort of a writer's block. I hated going through the stage by the way.

Oh and since this is late I'll be asking some questions you have for me and so you can review it our PM me, and I will do my best to not give even a little spoiler.

I can't believe how popular this series is. I usually think that only like a few followers but EVERY SINGLE WEEK I GET AN EMAIL SAYING I JUST GOT A PERSON WHO FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED MY STORY. And I am thrilled.

For the two weeks you guys missed of Ryoma and Sakuno moving on, will be an extra. Like in a manga, I have an extra.

Oh and also, "Lauren" is actually my name, but I do not look like her. Just saying.


	7. Episode 6: Seigaku Girls

"I hate finding new girl regulars early in the morning... On a Saturday!" Akane complained, dragging herself through the Seigaku girl's courts.

It was a Saturday morning and try-outs time for the Seigaku girl's team to be amazing once again. Akane and Sakuno, who today wore new Seigaku tennis team outfits. It was a white button down shirt, from the blue laid down collar to the end of their chest. The short sleeves, the sides of the shirt and the shoulders were blue. The short skirt, with the length from the waist to the top of their porcelain knees, was pure red. Of course, the outline saying, "Seigaku," was imprinted black on the right side of their chests. They finally received their Seigaku jackets, which was the same design as the boys... That disappointed the girls a bit.

"Akane," Sakuno tried to calm down Akane, "It's eleven o'clock. And we had too much homework on Friday, remember?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Akane and Sakuno reached the courts, where they found lots of girls swinging their rackets in sync.

"Holy cow," Sakuno gasped, "This is way more than we've had than last year."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go introduce ourselves!" Akane and Sakuno excitedly ran to Court A.

As soon as Akane and Sakuno arrived, the girls stopped and walked outside the courts to get out of their way... You know, being regulars and all.

"So many girls," Sakuno whispered to Akane, "How many can we have in a team?"

"Eight, unfortunately." Akane sadly answered.

All of a sudden, out of the crowd, Sakuno noticed her classmate, Haruko Ayana.

"Ayana-san! So you did consider in trying out!" Sakuno happily greeted.

Ayana smiled. "I did consider your offer, it might be an interesting year."

Ayana was fragile looking, about a few inches shorter than Sakuno. She had a lavender colored hair, which reached at the bottom of her shoulders. She had dark blue colored eyes, and a snowy shade skin. She wore a cute white and pink striped button down collared shirt and a white skirt. With both of her hands, she held her red tennis racket.

"Do your best okay?" Sakuno hoped.

Ayana hesitated and the nodded in readiness. Sakuno back stepped back to Akane, who was now holding a brown clipboard with a pen dangling out held by a chain.

"Everyone run twenty laps for basic conditioning." Akane loudly ordered for everyone's ears.

Then, all of the girls lined up. When they heard a, "go," from Akane, they jogged off, saving their energy until the end. At their tenth lap, Akane and Sakuno heard the breaths turning a little heavier.

"Akane," Sakuno concernedly asked, "Do you think we issued a bit too much?"

"No way," Akane shook her head, "Tezuka-senpai says this is the least they can do."

Sakuno's tear dropped. "And you heard this from Tezuka-senpai?"

Akane nodded. "If he was here, he would've done more."

Sakuno faked a laugh. "So you're just going easy?"

"Yep."

On the last lap, everyone started dashing, leaving a little dust behind the trail of their serious looks on their eyes,they all fell down, tired.

Sakuno's left eyebrow twitched while Akane sighed. "Should we help them out with the juice Inui-senpai gave me?"

"And they gave all of this stuff to you?" Sakuno asked.

Akane nodded. "We want to go to the Nationals again, don't we?"

"In our own style Akane-senpai," Sakuno explained, "We need to do it with our own training."

Akane put down the juice. "Fine, let's do it your way."

Sakuno smiled and clapped. "Let's do some stretches first! We don't want to pull a muscle, do we?"

Once they were done laying down, (in where Akane panicked to see if they were dead), they followed Akane and Sakuno to Court B, whispering and laughing.

For about thirty minutes, the girls were doing helpful stretches to improve or improve their skills. Akane and Sakuno saw some stretches that they've never done before, like the rotating of the wrist stretch. You place one arm straight out in front and parallel to the ground. Then, rotate your wrist down and outwards and then use your other hand to further rotate your hand upwards.

All of a sudden, coming from the door gate, was Shikotsu and Tezuka walking in. Heads turned, but no one dared to run to them... It was not that they didn't want to, inside they wanted to make them teach, but it's because of Tezuka's scary flashing glasses and Shikotsu's fiery eyes. The were both wearing casual clothes, Tezuka wearing a regular dark green t-shirt and khaki shorts with tennis shoes. Shikotsu wore a red t-shirt and long blue jeans with white flats.

"Tezuka-senpai! Shikotsu-senpai! I'm glad you're here." Sakuno happily jogged right up front to them and happily greeted.

"Are we interuppting?" Tezuka asked.

Akane shook her head. "Of course not! We were just starting drills."

"What kind of stretch is that?" Shikotsu pointed at the rotating wrist twist move.

Akane shrugged while Sakuno sighed. "We absolutely don't know. But it was cool enough to try."

"We're already done with the drills you've assigned Akane-senpai!" A girl shouted from the tired crowd.

Akane's vein popped but Sakuno took the clipboard before Akane smashed it in two with her leg. Akane controlled her anger, so Tezuka and Shikotsu decided to help out by picking up the tennis balls and gathering them.

"Akane, relax," Sakuno's soothing voice calmed down Akane a bit, "It's time to see what they are really made of."

"Alright Sakuno, I'll keep you in charge of this one." Akane managed a smile.

Sakuno nodded in thanks. "Alright on Court E, Haruko Ayana plays Sora Court D, Sayuri Kotsuyama and Yuki Harada plays doubles against Tsukiko and Usagi Shigeko. Miyuki Nakamura plays Rin Shimizu on Court C. On Court B, Kazumi Kisaki, you play Tora Ikeda. And last but not least Chieri Soseki plays Leiko Kimura on Court A. Good luck to all of you!"

Everyone gathered their things, and separated within each other, either staying or going north to the other courts. Chieri Soseki went to the left of the court with her blue tennis racket, and Leiko with her black one.

"Shake hands." The judge ordered flatly, leaning on his big tall high chair.

"Chieri Soseki, nice to meet you." Chieri left her hand for her to shake it.

"Just hurry up and start the game." Leiko didn't shake her hand.

Leiko had her dark brown hair up in to long ponytails, as her bangs were straight flat. She wore a black skirt and a black button down shirt. Her fiery red eyes were narrow, and she had a creamy white kind of skin. Her Adidas tennis shoes were light blue and white, with her shoelaces being bright yellow.

Chieri had a long bistre hair color, long enough to reach her porcelain elbows. She wore a tennis dress, a white one that reached to her knees, and wore white Nike tennis shoes. Her sky blue eyes were cute, a little small.

"M or W?" Chieri asked.

"M," Leiko answered.

With that, Chieri spinned the racket, with the handle landing on the letter M. "Serve or side?"

"Serve, now let's get this over with. I have National's to go to." Leiko caught the tennis ball one of the 1st years threw.

'She sure is arrogant. Kind of reminds me of someone.' Sakuno sadly thought.

'Her arrogance reminds me of that low Ryoma Echizen. Thinking about him makes me so angry.' Akane snapped a twig in two.

In the Echizen's Residence, in Ryoma's room

"ACHOO!" Ryoma sneezed himself awake, "Who's talking bad about me this time?"

"Tetsu Yakudatsu!" Leiko shouted while serving.

The Tetsu Yakudatsu, or the Iron Serve, is a serve in where the tennis ball is smashed to the service box and then bounces to the nearest alley, bouncing it out for the opponent to not return it.

"Amazing," Shikotsu folded her arms, "Tennis players this semester seems to be really good."

"Fifteen to love!" The judge called.

"That was pretty impressive, the Iron Serve?" Chieri smiled.

"Well, you gotta bring it to win it right?" Leiko sighed.

With that, Shikotsu and Tezuka moved forward to Court B while Sakuno and Akane to C.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Court B...

"I-I-I see stars... I can't hear anything... " Tora's eyes swirled as she fell unconscious.

"Game, six games to love. Kisaki Kazumi wins." The judge called, amazed, confused, and in awe.

Shikotsu gripped the fence. "This game is already done?!"

"Tora-san!" Two black haired girls with a blue tennis dressses went up to the court and carried her out, "You were so brave to face Kisaki-senpai's power to take away the senses for this long."

Shikotsu stood confused while standing right in front of Tezuka facing the girls. Tezuka scratched his face trying to remember someone. "Yukimura Seiichi is just like her."

"Yukimura-kun? Didn't I hear that Ryoma was able to break that sense thing?" Shikotsu asked.

Tezuka nodded. "By achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection."

Kazumi Kisaki had a really feminine face, with her sea green eyes and vanilla white skin. Her chocolate colored hair seemed to be really long, like all the way to her knees, but it was in a long ponytail. She wore a blue button down collared tennis shirt and a white skirt, with her shoes being a bright white Nike.

Once she came out of the fence, Shikotsu and Tezuka passed her, since they were now going to Court D. Kisaki Kazumi narrowed her eyes at Shikotsu, suspiciously eyeing her. "I want to play her."

With that, Kazumi went back to Court A to be congratulated for being on the team.

* * *

On Court C...

"Out. Thirty to fifteen." The judge called.

It's already already game three and the tension rises up between the two. Miyuki had short red hair and a baby kind of face, her skin being porcelain. She had narrow, dark brown eyes and she was breathing hard. Today she wore a white tennis dress, with the bottom becoming ruffles. She wore a pair of blue Adidas tennis shoes, with short socks.

"Everything has been normal so far... Both of them hasn't even made a move yet." Akane pointed out.

It was Rin Shimizu's serve, tossing up the ball then smashing it to the left service court. As soon as Miyuki backhanded it back, Rin appeared right in front of her near the net to smash it to the right service court.

"Game, five to five." The judge called.

It was now Miyuki's serve, tossing the ball and hitting it to the opposite right service court. Rin's black eyes and antique white skin both shined with the sun while she forehanded it to the far back to near the baseline.

"Fifteen to love!" The judge called.

Rin's black tennis outfit (like FULL black, shirt and everything), sweated through a little. She smirked evilly at her opponent, Miyuki, who had her bangs down over her eyes.

"Poor girl," Rin' high pitched voice murmured, "Can't even score another point."

Miyuki served again to the right service court, Rin backhanded it and Miyuki then smashed it to the left service court on the opposite side.

"Fifteen to fifteen!" The judge called.

So, it was practically like that for a few points when finally it was a tie, forty to forty. Rin stared at Miyuki, sparks in her eyes. Miyuki wasn't scared, so when she smashed it again to the service court, and Rin returned, Miyuki did a move.

"Amaya," Miyuki lobbed the ball straight up and multiple tennis balls appear like an illusion the she does a smash on the ball towards Rin.

"Game. Six to five. Miyuki wins." The judge called.

"I don't understand," Rin murmured, "You looked so weak."

"Gaiken de hito o handan shite wa ikenai," Miyuki flipped her tennis racket.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Sakuno translated.

* * *

Starting at Court D...

"Damn it," Yuki huffed, "If we lose this point we lose our place in the team."

Yuki Harada was wearing a cute flowery white collar button down shirt and a pink skirt. Her linen white skin matched her Adidas tennis shoes. Her dark Byzantine color eyes brung out her long blue hair. Her doubles partner. Sayuri Kotsuyama was wearing a blue tennis shirt and dark blue tennis shorts, but wore Reebok tennis shoes. She had creamy skin, crimson eyes and black short hair, but she was taller than Yuki by two inches.

"Why did it have to be twins?" Sayuri sighed, "They probably have twin telepathy or something."

The twins, Tsukiko and Usagi Shigeko, were ivory skinned, blue eyed and blonde rich people who both wore coffee colored tennis dresses with a high class tennis brand shoes. Their tennis rackets were gold, while Yuki and Sayuri's were just yellow.

"You'll never beat us," Tsukiko started as Usagi finished, "We're fabulous and flawless!"

Yuki gritted her teeth, "Man that's got to be annoying."

"I'm glad we share the same feeling, let's finish this already." Sayuri agreed.

Sayuri tossed her tennis racket to the right hand as she bounced the tennis ball with her left. Then once she tossed the ball and smashed it, something peculiar happened to the twins.

Tsukiko's head started to ache. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sister, I'm starting to see Mother again." Usagi informed.

The ball bounced through the court, but the girls fell to their knees covering their eyes with their hands.

"H-Hey Sayuri-san, mind explaining to me what just happened?" Yuki asked.

"The ball it causes an illusion and shows all the painful and sad parts of the twins life of tennis or a image of might causes opponents to forfeit if they can't overcome their fear." Sayuri explained.

"Has people gone to the hospital after they forfeit the match?" Yuki's eyebrow twitched in fear as she asked.

"I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Sayuri shrugged flatly. "I don't know exactly. But it was just an illusion."

"Game. 6-5, Sayuri and Yuki wins." The judge called... a doctor.

"Amazing,"Akane complimented, "I think we've got a good team on our hands."

Sakuno nodded. "Do you think they're better then the senpais?"

"Beats me. Sure is interesting to find out though." Akane and Sakuno headed to Court E.

* * *

Court E...

"They're sure is a lot of people watching this match." Sakuno pointed out.

Crowds of people surrounded the court fence, watching in awe and anxiety of who;s going to win.

"E-Excuse me, what game is this?" Akane asked a person in glasses.

"Right now it's seven to seven, forty to forty. Both of them have been going at for half an hour." The glasses boy answered.

Sakuno, Akane, Shikotsu, and Tezuka rushed through the crowd, finding Haruko and Sora playing. They were like fighting, the tennis balls looking like fiery crimson punches.

Ayana was really determined for some reason, while Sora looked a little relaxed. Sora was wearing a white tennis dress and some other brand which was white. Her bistre hair blocked her eyes, but it didn't affect the match at all.

"Time to end this," Sora whispered to herself, "Kage Modorimasu!"

"The Shadow Return?" Sakuno asked.

As it was called, the tennis ball turned into nothing, creating a shadow illusion. Ayana panicked a little but as soon as she saw the ball on the left service court, she shouted, "Drop Drive!"

At first, Sora thought it was going to be far but as soon as it met the other side of the net, it dropped.

"Game. Eight to seven. Haruko Ayana wins...?" The judge called.

"I-Impossible.." Sora sighed and walked away with shame.

The crowd left, making room for Haruko to be congratulated by Sakuno.

"Oh Sakuno-san! Did you see the match?" Haruko asked.

"No, but I did see the end. Great job." Sakuno praised.

* * *

Back at Court A...

"Now to call the results of the team!"Akane started.

"The Overall Team is Haruko Ayana, Yuki Harada, Sayuri Kotsuyama, Miyuki Nakamura, Kazumi Kisaki , and Chieri Soseki. Congrats. First practice is on Monday." Sakuno called off.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard with this chapter. I wanted to make it because I owe you guys three new chapters so the next one will definitely come Friday... I think this was pretty good. Thanks, and next chapter will be an extra.**

**Bai! :)**

**VISIT MY NEW YOUTUBE PAGE! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER THAN LET ME SPOIL A LITTLE FOR YOU! Yay, now you guys wouldn't have to be so sad about another chapter!**

user/FilipinoPwned

* * *

Vote for what story I should update next!

This story or She Really Does Hate Tennis!

Go to my profile page now!


	8. EXTRA Hikaru and Sakuno's First Date

"I'm surprised Sakuno," Shikotsu started, "You pretty sure handled that break up with Ryoma easily."

Sakuno didn't even listen, she was too upset. They were at her house late at night and in Sakuno's room, only Shikotsu and her, doing each other's nails.

Shikotsu had her cute pajamas on, blue cotton button downed shirt and long cotton pants. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, held up on of Sakuno's hair ties. Shikotsu was painting Sakuno's left hand's nails, almost done with the index finger.

Sakuno was wearing a pink cotton button down shirt and same colored cotton long pants, but her brunette hair was still in cute little braids. Her expression was dead, a little disappointed too.

"Do you think," Sakuno finally asked, "Ryoma-kun took this break up a little too fast?"

Shikotsu was now done with the left hand and now was starting with the right, painting it dark blue. "Sakuno, who knows what Ryoma thinks? Nobody can ever figure that guy out."

"Should I call him?" Sakuno worryingly asked, picking up her phone that was right next to her.

Shikotsu immediately slapped away the phone. "Make him miss you. Rule number one, make him beg for it."

Sakuno's tear dropped at Shikotsu's death stare once she tempted to reach for the phone once again. Sakuno just sighed and looked at the phone.

All of a sudden, her phone rang with that cute little catchy ring-tone. Sakuno grabbed her phone and flipped it. When she took a look at the caller ID which appeared at the small she saw it was Hikaru.

"Oh God it's Hikaru," Sakuno glared at her phone tiredly, "Should I even answer to him?"

"I don't know... Just take risks and answer the phone." Shikotsu was done with the right hand.  
Sakuno sight at her pink phone and held it to her right her. "Hi Hikaru-kun."

"Sakuno-senpai! I didn't think you would answer." Hikaru's voice sounded excited.

"Hikaru," Sakuno asked, "Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

Sakuno blushed as Shikotsu confusingly looked at her. "Don't say things like that."

"Please go out with me tomorrow Sakuno-senpai! If you hate the date, then I will leave you alone, but if you like it then consider going on a real date!" Hikaru pleaded.

"I don't know Hikaru, I don't think I'm ready..."

Shikotsu heard the conversation took the phone from Sakuno. "She'll definetly go with you tomorrow!"

"Great! See you tomorrow then Sakuno-senpai!" Hikaru hung up.

"Shikotsu-senpai!" Sakuno grabbed her phone back and shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sakuno look at you! You're not fine! Trust me I am doing you a huge favor!" Shikotsu argued.

"But I am not ready!"

"Sakuno," Shikotsu tried to calm down Sakuno, "I want you to be happy, so be it."

Sakuno knew she couldn't argue. Shikotsu-senpai was so unfair whenever she acts like a big sister to Sakuno, but still it was a pretty good idea.

* * *

**Tomorrow, right in front of Sakuno's house...**

* * *

"Hikaru's late..." Sakuno checked her pink Hello Kitty watch on her right wrist.

Today for her date Sakuno decided to wear a white tank top with spaghetti straps covered by a light yellow jacket. From there she wore a red short skirt with black sandals. Her yellow long strapped small bag hung over her left shoulder, completing the look. Her auburn hair was still in braids, but her nails pink and blue from last night.

"Sakuno-senpai! Sakuno-senpai! Sorry I'm late!" Hikaru came running from the left, abruptly stopping when he passed a few inches away from Sakuno.

"Ohayo Hikaru-kun," Sakuno greeted, "Where are you taking me today?

"I wanted to go the mall to go get you a gift because I accidently forgot. I guess I was too happy that you agreed on going on a date with me." Hikaru smiled, revealing his shiny white teeth.

Hikaru wore a red v-neck t-shirt covered by a black jeans jacket, and from there black jeans a brown belt. He wore red converse, but it looked like it was recently bought. Sakuno chuckled. "I don't need a gift so quickly."

"No, no it's okay. I saw these earrings at the mall that really reminded me of you." Hikaru suggested.

Sakuno blushed and then shook it off. "Okay let's go then."

* * *

Once they arrived, the mall was a little empty, just a few people as Hikaru and Sakuno went on. It was a long mall, the whole mall is like a huge cross, with stores packed everywhere.

They headed into the jewelery store where girls and guys were rummaging through. Hikaru lent out a hand. "Hold my hand Sakuno, it may be crowded."

Sakuno slightly blushed this time and held onto his hand with her left porcelain hand.  
The walked through the crowd, with Hikaru suddenly running. He dragged the confused Sakuno to a little glass box, with two cute diamond shaped pink earrings.

"This reminded you of me? It's so cute!" Sakuno gladly smiled at it.

"Exactly," Hikaru smiled at Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed a lot and tried to hide it by blocking it by holding her arm against her face. Hikaru confusingly looked at her, but Sakuno grabbed his right  
wrist and dragged him out of there.

* * *

"I didn't even get to buy the earrings for you." Hikaru sulked.

Apparently Sakuno didn't look where she dragged Hikaru so they ended up in a sushi restaurant, where they decided to continue the date from. The sushi restaurant was like a huge box, inside was a little warm. No one was sitting in the tables from the left or right side, and in the middle was just fishes or exotic plants. The white tiled floor looked a little dirty, but the red carpet wall was clean at least. When they came in the glass door right in the middle had a little bell on top of the door that rang. There were two bathrooms on the left and on the right at the far end of the restaurant, boys and girls. In the far end in the middle of the wall, was a door that revealed the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru-kun, didn't mean to do that and ruin our date." Sakuno apologized.  
It was a small restaurant, with red cushioned seats and a black high square wooden table. Sakuno was sitting on the left side while Hikaru was sitting on the right.

"Sakuno-senpai, you can all me Hikaru if you want too." Hikaru suggested.

"O-Okay," Sakuno tried, "Hikaru."

"Yes?"

Sakuno was about to say something, when she heard the bell on the opening door ring to see Ryoma and Momoshiro walk by in their Seigaku uniforms.

"Hey," Momoshiro noticed and whispered, "Isn't that Ryuzaki with that Hikaru dude we hung out with at the amusement park?"

Something sparked within Ryoma. His eyes narrowed a little bit more at Hikaru. "I don't care. Let's just get some sushi." Ryoma went on, picking the table right in the back of Sakuno and Hikaru.

The thing is, since they sat there, Ryoma is right behind Sakuno. Sakuno just sighed and took off her jacket, revealing to Hikaru her porcelain skin.

Ryoma noticed this and his vein popped a little. "Momo-senpai, it's a little too hot in here. Tell the waitress to turn up the air conditioning."

Momoshiro agreed and walked up to the young long black haired waitress with a red and white frilled dress standing near the black kitchen door. Seconds later, she flipped a swith right next to the door which blasted the air conditioning... Right on top of Sakuno and Hikaru.

""Can I have the specials today, and that should be good for the both of us." Momoshiro normally asked the waitress, winking at her too.

"Achoo!" Sakuno sneezed softly.

Hikaru quickly handed her his black jean jacket across the table. "Put that on Sakuno-senpai. I don't want you getting sick on our first date."

Sakuno took the jacket and put it on. She smelt Hikaru's cologne and it wasn't that strong, but Sakuno's glad Hikaru would put that for her.

"Can we get the specials as well? Oh and some oolang tea please." Hikaru ordered.  
The waitress chewed her gum and walked to the kitchen door. Ryoma tapped his foot. "Hey Momo-senpai, tell the waitress it's getting too cold in here."

Momoshiro tilted his head in confusion. After a few awkward seconds, he realized the situation and sighed as he told the waitress to switch off the AC and turn up the heater.

Suddenly, the restaurant became like a sunny hot sana which forced Sakuno to take off Hikaru's jacket and hand it over.

"You know what," Sakuno finally said irritated, "I'm going to the restroom for a few minutes."

As soon as she got up, the waitress was there with the oolang tea in glasses. Once Sakuno headed out of her seat, she bumped into the waitress which caused Sakuno to trip and be spilled y the tea.

Sakuno lay there wet and dumbfounded when Ryoma called out her name to help her out. Suddenly, Hikaru slapped away Ryoma's hand and picked Sakuno up bridal style.

"May I borrow the back kitchen please?!" Hikaru asked the waitress and rushed through the back.

The kitchen had black granite floors and a sink and a stove in the far back. The white walls were covered with hanged kitchen utensils and a window peeked through the top.

Hikaru set Sakuno on one of the wooden tables. He noticed a small red spot on Sakuno's right heel. Then, he grabbed ice from the fridge from the top left corner and wrapped it with paper towel. He placed it on Sakuno's right heel, cooling the burn.

"Sakuno, I know Ryoma-senpai was jealous back there and tried to ruin our date. But if you love this date, I swear to you our second date will be more better." Hikaru held the ice in the right place.

Sakuno stayed silent as the ice on the burn made her want to scream a little, but she kept it in.

"You're clothes are soaking wet," Hikaru looked at her wet clothes, "You need to take it off in order to for you not to get embarrassed."

Sakuno blushed. "What? I'm not taking off my clothes!" Sakuno protested.  
"Sakuno, it might even be uncomfortable for you to wear wet clothes. Take them off in order to dry them. Maybe the waitress has a drier somewhere."

"No! I refuse! Ryoma!" Sakuno called out.

Ryoma came rushing in with new girl clothes and ice. "Ryuzaki?"

Hikaru couldn't believe what he just heard, and headed for the door. "Hey  
Ryoma-senpai, don't expect me to go easy on you when I earn my spot on the team. Watch out."  
"Ryuzaki, you okay?" Ryoma asked.

"W-Where did you get those clothes?" Sakuno asked.

"Remember when I saved you from those thugs? You left your clothes at my house, and my house was about two blocks away. Momo-senpai and I had to run over there and get them. Then we had to got interrupted by Oyaji and-..."

Sakuno hugged Ryoma around his neck. "Arigatou Ryoma-kun."

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma didn't hug back, "I'm sorry... that I ended the break up too quickly."  
Sakuno stopped. "Why... did you break up with me so quickly?"

"I didn't want... for you to cry so much, especially in public." Ryoma explained.

Sakuno's tear swelled up a little. "B-But you left me there, really hurt. I tried to stay faithful, I really did. Hikaru-kun forced it on me, and you didn't give me enough time to understand."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ryoma apologized.

For the next thirty minutes, Sakuno cried in front of Ryoma, and Ryoma just tried to comfort her.

"Okay then," Sakuno stopped crying and felt determined, "I'll make you like me even more than last time. Don't forget it Ryoma Echizen!"

Ryoma stood there dumbfounded and then smirked. "Mada Mada Dane Sakuno," Sakuno blushed when he said her first name, "You're cute when your determined."

* * *

At the Seigaku Girls courts...

"Man I remember hanging out here all the time." Shikotsu said to herself, leaning on Court A's fence.

It was sunny, warm and the Sakura trees were blooming early this year. She wore really black short skirt and a regular white v-neck t-shirt, with her hair being tied up into a long ponytail.

"Hey why don't you hang with us a while." A couple of guys crowded around a girl near one of the Sakura trees.

"No thanks, I have to practice my tennis skills before try-outs tomorrow." The girl tried to move past them.

One of the boys trapped her with his arm. "Why don't you show us what's under that cute skirt you've got going there."

This girl had sea green eyes and the skin with the color of vanilla. She had chocolate hair, which made Shikotsu hungry a little, and it was curled.

The boys wore red and black v-neck t-shirts too, covered by black or brown leather jackets and jeans. They all had weird black haired styles, and they looked weird too.

"Oi," Shikotsu played with a tennis ball with her black tennis racket, "These are not open courts."

"I could say the same for you old lady."

Shikotsu's vein popped hugely. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY?"

"You, old bag."

Shikotsu's vein popped even bigger. "Okay then, let's see if I got the skills of an old lady. Whoever loses, you stay _away_ from these courts uinderstood?"

"You got it old skin."

Shikotsu clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Get. In. The. Court. Now."

The both of them got in the courts, and Shikotsu asked, "You want to play?"

"I only play for real."

"Well, this will give you practice?"

"Okay then. I will practice doubles with you."

"Good then," Shikotsu smiled, "Let's go play."

* * *

**Okay! Finally finished with the extra.**

**Now you get some moments that happened in Episode 6. **

**Oh and thanks for all those really nice comments *bows***

**Thanks for the reviewers and readers who have been following this story.**

**Now, you're probably thinking, when's the next chapter coming out?**

**WELL WAIT NO LONGER!**

**I have a youtube account where I will upload small previews of the upcoming chapters or new stories. So now you get to stalk a little. YAY!**

**Don't worry guys, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I swear to you, at your home, near the computer screen I will have the power for you to sat, "awwwwwww that's cute." And keep doing that until forever! **

**Bai! And here's the link: user/FilipinoPwned?feature=mhee**


	9. Episode 6: The Katsu Girls Part I

"Aw yeah, our first game against Katsu High!" Sakuno jumped in joy.

"Relax Sakuno, it's not like it's our very first game. Besides, do you think we'll win?" Akane asked worryingly.

"Are you kidding? We've got some tough players in this team. We'll definitely win this year once again." Sakuno reassured Akane.

It was sunny and warm day in Tokyo, the team behind them where talking happily among themselves, all in the girl Seigaku uniforms. They were all wearing what Sakuno and Akane were wearing a week ago. It was a white button down shirt, from the blue laid down collar to the end of their chest. The short sleeves, the sides of the shirt and the shoulders were blue. The short skirt, with the length from the waist to the top of their knees, was pure red. Of course, the outline saying, "Seigaku," was imprinted black on the right side of their chests. They all finally received their Seigaku jackets, which again, the same design as the boys. With their tennis rackets in their bags that slung on their shoulders, they stood proudly as watchers look and whisper amongst themselves. The open courts where place like four corners in a box, with the middle being plants and open hangouts. There was a huge golden fountain where pennies were whisked in for wishes to become true. Either way, this place was sort of rich.

All of a sudden, Shikotsu entered running in on the side of them, wearing a short jeans skirt and a red tank top. Her hair was down, running in with a clipboard and tennis shoes.

"Hey you guys!" Shikotsu greeted happily.

Sakuno noticed and jogged up to her. "And hey to you _coach._ It's cool to have you as coach than Obaa-chan. She's already busy with the boys' tennis team as it is."

"Yeah and hello," Akane pointed out, "You were the best captain ever last year."

"Arigatou Akane-chan," Shikotsu thanked, "Did you guys already sign it?"

"You bet. We're all just waiting for our positions." Sakuno waited.

"Alright, second doubles will be Miyuki Nakamura and Kisami Kisaki, go get the first win you guys! First doubles will be Sayuri Kotsuyama and Yuki Harada! Third singles will be Chieri Soseki, don't lose! Second singles will be Sakuno Ryuzaki, do you best okay?! First singles will be Haruko Ayana! The best of luck will be with all of you!" Shikotsu proudly and powerfully said.

"Am I the reserve?" Akane sadly asked.

"Gomen ne Akane-chan." Shikotsu apologized, fake laughing.

"There they are!" A familiar voice came about.

"Tomoka-san," Sakuno saw, "I thought you were taking care of your brothers?!"

"No way, why would I miss my best friend's games?" Tomoka smiled.

"Arigatou Tomoka-san!" Sakuno hugged Tomoka.

"Oi." Another familiar voice popped out of nowhere.

"Oh! I brought Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and dark navy blue shorts with tennis shoes with her hair the same way.

"Hey." Ryoma greeted, wearing just a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts with Fila tennis shoes.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun, nice to see you again." Sakuno greeted.

All of a sudden, everyone was watching them intently, hoping to see any of them make a move. They were not even looking at each other in the eye, Sakuno looking at the ground and Ryoma looking at the soda machine nearby.

"Wow," Kisaki broke the silence and whispered to Shikotsu, "What happened to the two of them being lovey dovey with each other?!"

"Apparently, the break up happened when a boy named Hikaru came in and kissed Sakuno right in front of Ryoma!" Shikotsu explained.

"Then what?" Haruko asked, interested.

"Then Hikaru asked Sakuno on a date and Ryoma was there, witnessing it all! Also, he apologized for breaking up so quickly. So, it's all good… But kind of awkward." Akane answered.

"Oh." Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Good luck, don't wobble your knees." Ryoma warned.

Sakuno smiled evilly and bonked Ryoma with her racket. "And don't you get into fights now with your arrogance."

"The atmosphere changed senpai." Sayuri twitched in fear.

Shikotsu face palmed herself. "This happens every time."

"Hello Seigaku." A voice made their heads turn to a bunch of girls.

They were wearing black and yellow jackets with black skirts. Imprinted on the left side of their chests stated "Katsu." Some of them were black haired and dark brown haired, but the one in the front was dark purple haired. They all had creamy skin, some blue eyed and some black eyed. That's what made Katsu High.

"You're constant bullying stops now." Akane came in front, clenching her teeth in anger.

"Aren't you a reserve?" A girl asked in the back with a high pitched annoying voice.

Akane's vein popped on the side of her forehead and was about to shout something when Sakuno stopped her. "Katsu High, we're not here to fight. We'll beat you up at the court."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki," The girl in the front with the dark purple haired and dark brown eyes, "The girl with the Falling Finish."

"Oh my gosh," A girl with blonde ponytails pointed at Ryoma, "That's THE Ryoma Echizen!"

"Nina's right," A girl with a long black ponytail agreed, "The boy with the wicked Twist Serve."

"Ah, kya! Please teach me how to do that serve Ryoma-sama!" A short girl with short orange hair pleaded to Ryoma.

"Oh no you don't! Ryoma-sama is already dibbed on by his fan club!" Tomoka argued.

"He's cute too!" The girl with blonde ponytails had heart shaped eyes.

"I want to him to take me out somewhere!" A girl with short green hair squealed.

Ryoma was kind of irritated with the Katsu girls cooing over him and Tomoka shouting back trying to protect him. He scratched his dark emerald hair to try to figure out a plan to get out of this situation when it hit him with a snap.

"I'm going to get a drink, come Ryuzaki let's go." He ordered casually, heading to the soda machine. He grabbed Sakuno's hands and walked over there, taking some change out of his pockets and entering it in, pushing the Ponta button and giving one Ponta to Sakuno.

"That's their relationship." Shikotsu pointed innocently and then had a dark face, "If I ever see any of you try to ruin their relationship, I am going to tear your faces off… Alright?"

The Katsu High girls behind the captain nodded, scared. "Now. Introduce yourselves."

The short orange bob haired girl with black beady eyes front flipped in front of Shikotsu and pointed at her smile with her thumb. She was smiling wildly, with a pointy tooth sticking out. "The name's Serena Lavain. Doubles expert and ready to get it on!"

The tall girl blonde ponytails with blue eyes stepped up with both of her hands on her hips evilly. "My name is Nina Smith. The richest gal in the team and doubles expert as well."

Another tall girl came from Nina's right with the long black ponytail that reached her hips and the dark blue eyes. "Melanie Wright, as my last name says, I'm right handed and a singles champ."

The tall girl with short green hair that reached her shoulders and black eyes came from the left of Serena. "Eris Senka, the southpaw singles master."

Two twins with red hair and blue eyes popped out each side of the captain. "I'm Christine." The left one introduced. "And I'm Pristine." "And as doubles queens, we'll crush Seigaku!"

"And I'm Sakura Evans, singles perfectionist and captain of this team." The dark purple haired and dark brown eyed girl said in the front. "So watch out!"

The Seigaku girls sort of stood there in awe. Akane just tried to hold in a huge laugh… until it all bursts out.

"Haha! You guys are like pirates or something. Man you guys should go look up comedy animes and see if you can relate to them or something! Haha!" Akane continued laughing.

"Grr," Serena growled, "You'll see how good we are when we beat you!"

Akane stopped and glared at Serena. "I wouldn't talk so big." Akane realized what she said and started laughing again.

"Alright then, let's get started." Shikotsu smirked, looking at the Katsu team.

* * *

At the soda machine...

"Ryoma-kun, why did you do that?" Sakuno asked suspiciously.

"They're too loud," Ryoma took a sip from the Ponta, "Almost made my eardrums bleed."

Sakuno chuckled and as Ryoma took another sip, he caught a glimpse of Sakuno's cute smile. 'What a... cute smile." Ryoma thought loudly.

"A-Ano?!" Sakuno asked, a little flustered.

"Never mind. Anyways, Inui-senpai wanted me to tell you something." Ryoma started.

"What is it?"

"Watch out for that girl Sakura," Ryoma pointed at the short girl, "She knows how to copy moves. Try to do as less as moves as possible."

"Got it."

"You think you're ready?" Ryoma asked, concernedly.

"Kind of, but I need something to look forward to after the match. That always helps me win." Sakuno explained.

"Okay how about you treat me out to lunch after."

"How is that benefiting me?!" Sakuno asked angrily.

"It's not. I was just saying that I might get hungry after watching you play." Ryoma teased.

"No way." Sakuno refused.

"Okay then," Ryoma sighed and smirked, "If you win that match I'll give you a kiss."


	10. Episode 7: The Katsu Girls Part II

"First match of Seigaku vs. Katsu! Miyuki Nakamura, Kisami Kisaki, Serena Lavain, and Nina Smith, please make your way to the courts. First set, Seigaku serves!" The judge called at his high white top chair with a red and yellow striped umbrella hanging from the left side.

It was a sunny, yet anxious day for the Seigaku girl regulars and the Katsu girl regulars. The last encounter earlier was quite stressful enough not alone the matches. Anyways, crowds of people and school members surrounded the small court, their eyes glued to the first match. The girls, Miyuki and Kisami, were turning around and around, noticing the people watching intently at them.

"Man, watching them watch us is so tiring. I'm so taking a power nap after this." Miyuki's eyes started to close.

"Don't sleep now. Everywhere I go, I see you sleeping. You should be charged up by now. And in the bathroom really?" Kisami blankly stared at Miyuki.

The dark tips of Miyuki's hair began to glisten within the sun. Serena and Nina smith were together, snickering together as they sneered at the two Seigake girls. Miyuki stood in the left back as Kisami the right front up the net, their hands gripping their rackets. As the Katsu girls resumed to their places (Serena in the left front and Nina in the far right back), the game finally started.

"Their good at doubles right? The first time I saw them they were okay." Shikotsu folded her arms at the far left bench.

Akane sighed. "Miyuki does things at her own pace. At some moments, Kisami can keep up with her pace, but that's really rare. Sakuno-chan calls it the, the _Stiving Unison Zone_. That only activates if Kisami can keep up with Miyuki's fast or slow pace."

"So that practically gives us a fifty percent chance we'll win."

"Yup." Akane agreed.

The first serve is just a regular serve from Miyuki, and then just another regular rally. Tension builds up between the crowd, and every two that leaves five more people join!

* * *

"Seigaku! Seigaku!"

"Katsu! Katsu!"

"Some of these people are not even part of our school! What the hell is that anyways!" Yuki was squished against the fence.

"Yuki-senpai, you're causing a riot." Sayuri chuckled softly.

"Causing tempers in public is so not going to get you that far in the future." A familiar voice came up. The girl was tall, creamy skinned. She was wearing a pink loose tank top and her brown chocolate hair was tied up and put to the side of her shoulder. Her white shorts brung out her white cute little striped sandals.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yuki asked.

The girl smirked as if she knew them already."Call me Akari-senpai."

"A-Akari-senpai? T-That name sounds familiar Yuki-senpai." Sayuri looked at Yuki.

"You're right Sayuri-chan... You must be... My long lost cousin!" Yuki pointed at the Akari.

"C-Cousin? You didn't tell me you had a cousin Yuki-senpai." Sayuri tried to remember back,

"Because I never had one." Yuki blankly said.

"Then how is she you're cousin?" Sayuri asked innocently.

"I don't know, it's worth a shot."

"Excuse me, but I'm not your cousin. I used to belong to the Seigaku girl's tennis team too. Now I became solo. Tell me, how's it going?" Akari softly asked.

"It's doing great! We've got newcomers and strong ones too!" Yuki proudly answered.

Akari chuckled. "That's wonderful. How about Akane-chan and Sakuno-chan... And Shikotsu-san?"

"Ah, Sakuno-senpai is the best I've ever seen! I heard she beat that Ryoma Echizen in a match before." Sayuri smiled brightly.

"And Akane is more agressive, but you didn't hear that from me! God, if she ever heard that then I would've got my face pounded... twice." Yuki looked pale of the thought.

"They both very well, but Shikotsu-senpai has never played the regulars before... I think." Sayuri tried to remember again.

"Thanks, that's all the info I need. Sayonara." Akari disappeared within the crowd.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed pretty interesting." Sayuri nodded.

"Point! Katsu scores! Love to fifteen!" The judge called again.

"Uwa! They scored! How did that happen?" Yuki gripped the fence.

* * *

Apparently, Serena creeped up the net and vollied it to the slightest right. "Alright, got a point!"

"Sorry I couldn't reach it." Kisami apologized.

"No problem, watch out for her right." Miyuki warned.

Kisami's ear perked up. "Watch out for her right?"

Miyuki was tossed another tennis ball, and as she grabbed it she bounced it twice. Bangs down, eyes not shown, she finally tossed up the ball. As soon as she jumped with both of her legs, her hair swished as the ball zoomed to the far baseline.

"Point! Seigaku scores! Fifteen to all." The judge called.

"Alright! Seigaku got one!" Akane proudly stood up.

"Look at Miyuki's eyes." Shikotsu pointed.

It appears Miyuki's eyes seemed to be closed. She wasn't leaning or slumping down, so signs of her sleeping is zero.

"She's not asleep... So she's doing this match with her eyes closed?" Akane asked.

Shikotsu nodded. "According to Inui's research, Miyuki does better this way."

With another Spirit Serve, the rally starts up again. All of a sudden, Serena smashed it straight to Kisami's right side.

Kisami's eyes turned and she tried to return the ball, but she missed... Or did she? The ball vollied it's way over the net and landed almost right next to it. The crowd was silent and shock, whispering and trying to figure out what move was that.

"That was brilliant! She tricked them into thinking she missed or was going to hit it far, but actually just vollied. Way cool." Yuki clenched her fists in excitement.

The sun was starting to get to them now, sweat pouring down their necks. Heavy breathing entered, and anxiety came through again.

"Point! Seigaku scores again! Thirty to fifteen." The umpire called with a wave of his hand.

Huge parts of the crowd cheers in delight, as Miyuki high fiving Kisami.

* * *

Back at the soda machine...

"No way." Sakuno automatically refused, folding her arms, vein popped as she looked at her right.

"Why not?"

"Don't ask why not! God, you are so dense! If I'm going to make you like me genuinely this time, I'm going to do it _my_ way." Sakuno protested.

"Whatever. You were the one who asked." Ryoma teased.

"You know what? I'll figure it out myself." Sakuno stormed off.

"Ryuzaki, wait. What if... If you win, I'll take you to my family trip to Florida."

* * *

**Okay so, there is another last part to this. And it's going to be more than 3,000 words. I have to explain this match and the other following matches, and the introduction to the trip.**

**Two cliff hangers in one part... Must be tiring. Sorry for updating slow. School comes, writing slows. Thanks for the reviews though, I really appreciate it.**

**I have a poll deciding which story I should update more on my profile, check it out..**

**Bai! :)**


	11. Episode 8: Fading

"Nice shot," Serena sarcastically praised, "Too bad we won't let you score again."

"Tsk, tsk Serena. Coach always said to not tease you're opponents." Nina chuckled evilly and weirdly.

Miyuki's serve was fast, headed straight to Serena and the ball was zoomed one inch over the net. Serena returned it, and then another yet boring rally came upon. The crowd once again aroused with anxiety, the sweat pouring down their necks and the heat from the sun worsen the feeling. Watching intently, Akane and Shikotsu's eyes were glued to the match.

"Serena," Shikotsu forged out her name, "Is playing a dirty trick."

"You finally caught it?" Akane sighed, "She's activating a play... A play that will paralyze the both of them."

Serena kept returning the tennis ball in different patterns in different ways. It was either left then right, or right then left. Then, it was up and down, or down and up. It varied, and soon Miyuki and Kazumi's arm started to ache.

Nina, along with the plan, started to twist the ball so when it bounces on the ground, it will turn the other way, resulting one of the girls to slip down to catch it in time. Because of this, their legs started to burn.

Unfortunately, the scorching heat didn't help either. Heavy breathing, the girls felt... tired. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the girls felt shaky and closed their eyes for a second. That's when Serena took the point by slamming it to the far baseline.

"Point Katsu scores thirty, all." The judge called.

"Wha?" Miyuki suddenly realized what position she was.

"I... don't understand. It was only a second." Kazumi's throat began to go dry.

The Katsu Girls laughed. "Pathetic. And I thought that Seigaku was actually _good_."

Out of nowhere, Miyuki fell to her knees. "Time out "

Kisami helped Miyuki up and dragged her out to the bench. "Yo, Miyuki. You awake?" Akane's voice didn't awaken Miyuki that much.

"Goodnight." Miyuki fell asleep.

"Did she just fall asleep? ?" Akane slightly slapped Miyuki's cheeks.

Shikotsu focused on Kazumi. "Kazumi-chan, are you okay?"

Kazumi held her weight against the bench, her eyes turning red. "I'm alright. A little match against snobby rich kids isn't going to bring me down."

"What are we going to do Shikotsu-senpai?" Akane hopelessly looked at Shikotsu, with Miyuki sleeping in Akane's arms.

"Put them back into the court," Shikotsu firmly looked at those girls who were snickering.

"But Shikotsu, I-..."

"Trust me."

Akane slapped really hard on Miyuki which caused her to wake up. "Where am I?"

"Go back to the court sleepy head," Kazumi threw Miyuki back to the court, where she stood straight, barely having her eyes wide open.

Kazumi followed, jogging up to the net. "Oh look, the sleepy heads are back. You good now?"

Kazumi nodded. "Yeah, you good with losing?"

Kazumi turned back to check up on Miyuki. She was sleeping again. "Wake up Miyuki Would be a good time to wake up "

Miyuki served, but this time did her signature move, the Spirit Serve. This time, the ball aimed for Serena's feet, causing her to jump.

"Can I have extra wasabi?" Miyuki snored.

"What the hell?"

"Akane..." Miyuki growled, "Stop taking my sushi!" Miyuki did another Spirit Serve.

"Not this time sleepy head!" Serena returned with a between the leg shot!

Kazumi jumped and volleyed, trying to keep up with Miyuki's amazing pace. Finally, something happened.

"Kazumi...! She closed her eyes!" Yuki noticed, frightened a little.

"Hyuu." Kazumi snored "The Striving Unison Zone!" Sayuri called.

"This is it. The Striving Unison Zone. The Zone where Kazumi keeps up with Miyuki's variety of a pace by sleeping! Really clever, that girl. Kazumi always finds the way." Akane folded her arms and smiled.

The girls _didn't_ even move from their spots. They just stood there, closed eyes and snoring, swing their rackets wildly. Serena and Nina, on the other hand, were going back and forth.

"My energy... is draining." Serena suddenly got tired.

"Can't... play anymore..." Nina fell.

"Seigaku wins first match!" The judge announced, as the crowd has gone wild.

"The new Seigaku girls rock!"

Miyuki and Kazumi woke up. "WH-Where are we?"

"First place. Now let's go sleepy heads."

* * *

"Second match! Sayuri and Yuki vs. Christine and Pristine!"

"Is every single match I am going to play going to be twins?! Like seriously!" Yuki sighed.

"Yuki-senpai, you're causing a ruckus again."

"Menaces like you should be drained!"

"Peasants like you should be lame!"

"Great. They rhyme." Yuki sulked.

Yuki was serving as Sayuri was in and up front of the net. Clouds took over the sky now, but it was still hot. There were not so much of a crowd, but people screamed their heads off still to cheer for their school.

"SEIGAKU!"

"KATSU!"

See?

"Hurry and serve!"

"We'll pound your curve."

"Man what did you do all summer read Dr. Seuss?" Yuki served regularly.

"Hiya!" Pristine smashed it towards Sayuri's face.

In instinct, Sayuri quickly put the tennis racket in front of her face, and when the ball came, it bounced off and landed straight near the net on the other side.

"Wha?" Sayuri confusingly asked herself what she just done.

"A block that turns into a move. I've got a partner." Yuki chuckled.

"Score! Seigaku's point, 15-0."

Yuki served regularly once again, and a super fast rally came in. Every blink of an eye was either Yuki's smashing return or Sayuri's fast jumping vollies. Back and forth, the ball began to looked like it was about to flatten.

"Any information on Yuki?" Shikotsu asked Akane.

"She's kind of cool. Good too, however I don't think she can control her anger."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yuki has this 'barrier' in she keeps all of her anger in for a long hell of a time. Sayuri is like a... pomegranate. Hard on the outside, really sweet in the inside."

"You've been eating too much foods."

Finally, Yuki turned in another shot. "Woohoo! Count that judge!"

"Um, 30-0."`

"This will not last for long."

"For we will sing our final song."

"What?" Sayuri confusingly asked.

"Don't mind them. It's like they're on Seuss drugs." Yuki shook her head.

Once Yuki served again, the twins started to... sing?

_Deep in the meadow,_

_You find your worst nightmare._

_Crawled up the window,_

_You find yourself stare._

_Coming to darkness,_

_As light began to fade._

_These are the things,_

_You should never delay._

"Keep your head straight!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"What the hell is wrong with those too?" Shikotsu stood up.

"That song... is the twins' secret weapon."

"Point! 30-15."

"Way to go Sayuri."

"Just hurry and do your lame serve."

"My serve isn't lame!" Yuki argued while serving furiously.

The fight between the girls caused them to lose 5 games. However, they started fighting and won 5 more games. Tied, the match was tied 30 to 30.

"My ears are bleeding."

"How long are those two going to fight?"

The crowd began to disappear, slowly fading as the shouts became louder and lousy. The rally was heated up though, but not as much as the clouds began to disappear and the sun burning through their skin.

"Lose already!"

"Fall already!"

"Shut..."

"Up!" Sayuri smashed it to the side where Christine couldn't reach. She tried, but she looked like a ballerina.

* * *

((a/n :) I know Yuki's and Sayuri's match was short, but don't worry; I have something planned for them)

* * *

"Good job on your game Chieri-san, you've done well." Sakuno praised.

"Arigatou Sakuno-senpai. You're match is up correct?" Chieri asked.

"Hai, hai. I'll get to it right now."

"Oi Ryuzaki."

"Ryoma, not now."

"I know but-..."

"I've got to go!"

Sakuno ran into a boy, a much familiar and taller one too. It was Hikaru.

"Sakuno-senpai! Nice to see you again." Hikaru smiled.

Ryoma gritted his teeth. "I wish I could say the same."

Hikaru ignored Ryoma's comment and asked, "Say do you still want to redo that date?"

"Not right now Hikaru-kun, I have to..."

"Go to Florida with me." Ryoma blurted.

"Go to America! With him?!" Hikaru angrily asked.

Sakuno frowned at Ryoma. "Mou... I haven't decided yet. I have to win this match. Now, I have to go."

Sakuno ran past through the two boys and inside her match. Hikaru just turned angrily at Ryoma.

"Ryoma-senpai, I hate you."

"I hate you too. Oh! And didn't I tell you that you're a huge fat phony that is never going to take any chances with Ryuzaki." Ryoma said in English.

"What?" Hikaru confusingly didn't understand.

"I said I don't care." Ryoma switched back to Japanese.

"Sakuno-senpai doesn't deserve you. When I asked her out, Sakuno immediately said yes. And during our session at the restaurant, I kissed her long and better than you." Hikaru smirked as he walked away.

Ryoma tried not to be angry, he really did. He was sort of angry at the fact that he just stood there and not kick the guy's ass. Sakuno would never do that to Ryoma, I mean... Doesn't she love him?

Ryoma took a seat near a tree. He thought about the moments he had with Ryuzaki. Most of them were fighting, no good moments. He scratched his dark emerald hair and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Right there, he fell asleep.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno's voice bumped through his head, "Ryoma-kun."

"Nrghh." Ryoma grunted.

Everything was dark. Ryoma found himself in a black room, standing nowhere. He looked around, and when he turned around he saw a fainted Sakuno hugging Hikaru. She was crying, into his stomach, his red shirt getting a little wet. Ryoma just stood there, watching furiously.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma tried to call out but couldn't. His voice was stuck.

"I don't... I don't love you anymore Ryoma."

"Hold on!" Ryoma sat straight up from the tree, eyes widened and swollen, "What the hell?"

He found himself drooling a little, and wiping the off, he saw Sakuno struggling. He breathed, felt his heart beating, a beat a millisecond. Weird, he would've got a heart attack. He got angry at himself, for dreaming such a silly dream. There was no way Sakuno would run to Hikaru's side. Would she? To be honest, Ryoma wasn't really romantic on the outside, but Hikaru would show her affection everywhere. Was Hikaru... better than him?

"No way," Ryoma stood up and sighed, "Too much Ponta."

He went to go check up on Ryuzaki, and she was not doing so well. She was panting, sweating, limping... What the hell was wrong?

"What happened Shikotsu-senpai?" Ryoma asked, gripping the fence behind.

"Sakura has is very violent." Shikotsu glared.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every ball she returns are twisted to turn to Sakuno's body parts. Long ago, her right leg and left arm had to say goodbye." Akane informed.

Sakuno served but every ball was twisted towards her head. All Sakuno could do was block and volley.

"Come on Ryuzaki," Ryoma muttered.

_What's going on?_ Sakuno angrily thought, _Three Sakuras._

Sakuno began to fade.

* * *

**i feel a little sick lately... it's just a cold though so don't have to worry. ****Okay so I'm terribly sorry.**

**For such a lousy chapter... and for making it late.**

**And that Ryoma was a little TOO ooc.**

**oh and sorry for not explaining games.**

**Sorry. x100000000000000000000**


	12. EXTRA II Editor-san?

"Shikotsu-senpai! Shikotsu-senpai!" Sakuno called through the crowded sidewalks and streets of the city of Tokyo.

Sakuno was pushed and shoved a bunch of times, calling after a dark chocolate brown long ponytailed girl with a white jeans jacket and a short minty green skirt with dark cardinal red tennis shoes. Around her shoulder, a yellow leather satchel hung filled with an orange folder full of papers. She turned around, the ponytail swishing to the right to reveal Shikotsu's porcelain face with dark sea green eyes.

"Oh, ohayo Sakuno-chan. What are you doing here in the noisy streets of Tokyo in the morning?" Shikotsu asked patiently.

Sakuno stopped to take a breath. "I was going to go shopping for Halloween costumes. I think of going as a cave woman, or a nerd!"

"Cave woman?" Shikotsu muttered as she thought of Sakuno going as a cave woman, wearing her auburn hair in a small bun on the side tied by a plastic bone. She wore an orange one shoulder dress with black polka dots all over, and a small fat brown baseball bat being swung around. At the spite of that thought, Shikotsu sort of seemed tired of thinking that.

Finally, in an answer Shikotsu shook her head no. "No way, it definitely does not fit your style. If I were you, I would be a devil."

"A-A devil?" Sakuno tilted her head as she stared at her senpai blankly.

"Yeah," Shikotsu nodded her head, approving like it is a really good idea, "Besides, I know someone who would enjoy seeing you in a dress."

Sakuno's mind was filled with possibilities exactly who would enjoy Sakuno in a dress. Finally, she closed her eyes and slumped her head to the ground as she sighed. "I-I guess that's a good idea."

"That's the spirit!" Shikotsu exclaimed. Seconds passed, and then Shikotsu looked at her watch on her right wrist. "Oh no, I'm late. I've got to go Sakuno, good luck!"

Shikotsu waved as she saw Sakuno disappear more and more as she got farther and farther away. Once she lost the sight of her, Shikotsu stopped abruptly and took the papers out of her leather satchel. It was the pages for her manga.

"Good, still intact. Oh, this won't hold long. I have to tell them one of these days." Shikotsu sighed after one last look at her pages, and then stuffed them back in her bag and continued walking.

* * *

**At the Editor's office…**

"These are great Shikotsu-chan. May I say, this mange is coming back high up the charts. You take after your mother quickly." The editor, Mr. Saionji praised while flipping the pages through.

Shikotsu sat nervously at her chair, shaking her right leg that was on top of the other and tapping her fingers on that shaking right leg. "I can't believe she wrote a _rated R_ manga. Now her old fans expect more than an intense kiss. So, I made such a horrible chapter with dirty things. I am so made at myself." As she thought of the disgusting thoughts her main character and the bad boy were doing, she blushed madly.

"Iie Shikotsu, you did a very well job. By the way, how are things with you and your boyfriend?" The young blonde editor in a blue business suit asked.

"N-Nanji desuka?" Shikotsu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Shi-chan." Mr. Saionji narrowed his eyes at her firmly.

"Okay, okay. We haven't gone out that much anymore. He doesn't talk a lot either, so I always have to bring up the subject." Shikotsu concernedly and sadly looked at the side.

"Sounds like a lousy boyfriend to me." The young editor shrugged shamelessly.

"He's not lousy! Tezuka-kun just has hard times to show his true feelings…" Shikotsu protested ferociously.

"Well, if he isn't lousy, then why isn't he talking much more? Becoming open to his own girlfriend? If I were the guy I would treat you much better."

"Tezuka-kun _is_ sweet. He just doesn't show that much, besides I don't even think Mr. Editor can even treat a girlfriend better if he doesn't have one." Shikotsu teased.

"Hey! I'm just saying you know, Shi-chan is really cute and cool to hang out with. I wouldn't want to lose you." The young editor started to blush a little.

"Editor-san…"

"Wait a minute… Bad boy, who doesn't talk that much, cheerful and cute girl who is happy all the time… Are you trying to imitate you and Tezuka?" The editor figured.

"Hai, is it that obvious?"

"Obvious to me. So, you're making your mother's manga into your fantasy with Tezuka." Mr. Saionji chuckled.

Shikotsu turned into a tomato and stood up in little anger. "Don't make fun of me. I just wanted to dream a little, that's all!"

Shikotsu stormed off the editor's office, when suddenly he blushed a little on the left side cheek as he saw her go.

"Baka."

* * *

**Outside the office…**

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset!" Shikotsu gleamed at the sunset as it poured down.

"Oi," A small faint voice creeped behind Shikotsu.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun! W-What are you doing here?!" Shikotsu jumped, shocked and surprised.

Tezuka in a brown t-shirt and dark jeans popped up behind her. "I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

"I was here to re-string my racket. You?"

"Eto, just losing my way! Ha-ha." Shikotsu scratched the back of her head and laughed hysterically.

"You just came out the editor's building. What's going on?" Tezuka suspiciously asked.

"Oh, you know. Just turning in pages, nothing more, and nothing less." Shikotsu smiled weakly.

"Whatever. You want to eat something?" Tezuka offered his hand.

"Hai, I would love too."

The silence between them became awkward as they walked hand in hand through the deserted streets of Tokyo. Only small cars and little traffic went by, nothing busy and noisy anymore.

"So," Shikotsu tried to break the ice, "How's your day? Anything new?"

"No, not really." Was all Tezuka said after he became quiet.

"I-I see." Sakuno looked sad and looked at the ground once again.

"Shikotsu…"

"Yeah?"

"In a week it's your birthday right? The day before Halloween," Tezuka noticed.

Shikotsu lightened up. "I'm glad you remembered. Did you want to spend it alone?" Shikotsu asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No, we did that last time." Tezuka dropped Shikotsu's confidence.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Tomorrow…**

"That's all that happened?!" The young editor complained on listening to Shikotsu's story as what happened last night.

Shikotsu nodded. "We talked about my birthday, but that was about it."

"We're closing soon, should I… take you home?" Mr. Saionji offered.

"Sure, I guess its okay."

They both made it to his blue car outside the office and both hopped in, Shikotsu in the right and the young editor on the left. He ignited the car with a strong engine and drove off with the gas blowing off as they go.

As they reached a stop sign, Shikotsu asked, "Do you have someone you treasure Mr. Saionji?"

The young blonde editor blushed lightly as he looked at Shikotsu. "I… I like you, Shi-chan."

"Na-Nani? D-Demo, I can't. I'm dating-…"

"Dating? Shikotsu, I can treat you way much better."

"Iie! I can't. O-yasumi nasai!" Shikotsu opened the door and closed it, only to find Tezuka watching at the end of the street, with a present in his hand.

"Te-Tezuka-kun!"

"Who was that?" Tezuka asked, in a slow angered voice.

"M-My editor, there was nothing going on! It was ju-…"

"Never mind. Just do whatever you want." Tezuka left, dropping the present and smashing it.

Shikotsu tried hard not to cry, she was taught not to cry. She just picked up the present and left.

That night it was hard to draw and write; Shikotsu felt hard headed and warm. She couldn't think of anything. It was quite painful.

"Tezuka is mad at me." Shikotsu put her head down at her desk and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Sumimasen." Shikotsu quietly said a bunch a time through the crowded sidewalks of the city.

It became normal again, warm and breezy and fall leaves practically everywhere. People were in coats, children in their parents' arms or hands. Shikotsu stood out, wearing a long coat and in her arms a packet. It was filled with lousy chapters and drawings that Shikotsu was reluctant to turn in. On her dark chocolate hair a white beanie covered the top. She walked slowly, as if the crowd was like a scene of fast lights. She felt hot, she didn't have much sleep from writing lousy chapters.

"Tezuka was mad at me." Was all Shikotsu could say, regretting herself every time she said it.

All of a sudden everything was a blur, nothing made sense. Her eyes swirled like crazy and the next thing Shikotsu knew she fell down with papers flying all over.

"Is that Shikotsu-senpai?" A familiar voice popped out.

It was Sakuno and Hikaru. They both helped her out, Hikaru blushing while witnessing the things she draws about in the pages.

"She's unconscious, come on Hikaru-kun. Let's go."

At Sakuno's room…

"Wha? Where am I?" Shikotsu slowly opened her eyes while feeling lighter now, like something cold was on her head.

"Are you okay Shikotsu-senpai?" Hikaru asked politely, all up on her face.

"Arigatou Sa-chan, Hi-chan." Shikotsu thanked greatly.

"Hi-chan?"

"Anyways," Sakuno handed her the packet, "You're manga's interesting."

Shikotsu blushed at the horrible sight of Sakuno and Hikaru blushing and laughing or throwing up at the sight of her RATED R manga. There were some dirty scenes in there.

"So that's why you didn't let anyone see your stories. It's… dirty. But they are really good. So much cute scenes from the bad boy and the cute girl." Sakuno cupped her face and dreamed happily.

"Thanks… I guess."

"Can I come in now?"

"Te-Tezuka-kun!"

"Oh, it's the old captain of the team. Konichiwa Tezuka-senpai." Hikaru greeted in a sarcastically way.

"Quiet. You're lucky you're in a hospital." Tezuka flashed his glasses at him.

"We've got to go now. Come on Hi-chan." Sakuno teased.

The silence began once again. This time, Tezuka didn't allow it.

"Are you… dating that guy?" Tezuka asked.

"No, I wasn't. And even though I was dating you, I should have called you to pick me up. Not him. I'm so unfaithful." Shikotsu blamed herself.

"I… read… your manga." Tezuka came out with it.

Shikotsu hid under the covers. "Now I can't even face you. I know, I'm weird for writing such things."

"Those main characters... Are they supposed to be you and I?" Tezuka asked.

Shikotsu nodded. "I'm sorry. Do you hate me now?"

"It's cute."

"I'm sorry… Wait, what," Shikotsu came out of the covers, "You think it's cute?"

"Sure, it's cute you want things and you fantasized it through manga. Next time, if you want me to become more possessive, I will." Tezuka firmly said, taking off his glasses.

Shikotsu began to tear up. "I'm so glad."

"By the way," Tezuka put back his glasses, "Who in the hell was that kid hanging out with Ryuzaki?"

Shikotsu got angry too. "I'm going to separate those too, you can go call Ryoma."

* * *

**EXTRA!**

**Just wanted to do something with the old captains. OH BY THE WAY. Halloween is coming up and SAKUNO IS A DEVIL?!**

**Plot twist! I have to start doing those because my English teacher to practice. See you next time**


	13. Chapter 9: Onee-chan?

_Come on Sakuno, you can do this. Ryoma's watching. You can do this._ Sakuno tried to keep herself to focus.

"So what's exactly going on with Ryuzaki other than using the dramatic term, _faded?_" Yuki asked, tired of the drama.

The sun was beating on the Seigaku girls as tension builds within the match. It was five games to all, the score zero to forty. Everyone was tired as Sakuno was filled with sweat drops slowly dripping down her porcelain skin as Sakura was fine. The irritation grew between the two teams as the crowd grew silent. It was like there was no more breeze to cool down the girl regulars' anxiety.

"I hope Ryuzaki-senpai will be okay." Sayuri worryingly looked at Sakuno.

"She'll be fine. This is Ryuzaki-senpai we're talking about. It's not like she's going to fall and trip right?" Yuki faintly laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ryoma, with crossed arms, popped out of nowhere.

Shikotsu and Akane crossed legs as the were on the coaches bench. They were stunned that Sakuno could keep going this far, but hid it behind their sterned looks. "Back again Echizen?"

"What's up with that tone Shikotsu-senpai? I'm just here to visit." Echizen sighed hopelessly.

"Sakuno's tensed. What did you exactly do?" Akane blurted.

"Nothing, nothing," Ryoma repeated innocently, walking away while whistling. "Oh by the way, Akari's here."

Shikotsu's back grew stiff. She didn't have time to worry about Akari. One of her dearest friends are out there fighting to protect Seigaku's pride and she's going to think about Akari? No way.

_Why is Akari here, anyway? Shouldn't she be on tour or be on a magazine?_ Shikotsu grumpily thought.

Shikotsu shook her head to rid of such thoughts. _Right, Sakuno. That's all I'm here for._

On the other hand, Sakuno was just ready to drop. Ryoma. Hikaru. Florida trip. Have. To. Win. This. Game. That's all the things that keeps bouncing in her head.

Sakuno grunted. "Come on Sakuno, don't let your ridculous love life get into this. Think about all the girls Katsu bullied. Think of the Katsu girls leaving Shiktosu-senpai. Focus…"

Sakura served once again, and this time Sakuno swung as if it was the end of the world. With great force, Sakura returned it. Sakuno, not ready to lose, used her Surprise Volley to smash it back, scoring her a point.

"All right! That was so cool right Sayuri!" Yuki punched the air.

"Quite amazing." Sayuri smiled brightly.

"It's great that she scored at least. With the way she's playing we can probably tie this thing." Kazumi agreed.

"It was just a point." Ryoma shrugged.

"A point that saved us from losing our dignity! Come on Sakuno-senpai! You can do this!" Yuki screamed loudly while gripping the fence.

Sakuno's bead dropped. "Thank you… Yuki-chan."

"No problem!" Yuki shot her a thumbs up.

"Are we going to play or what?" Sakura leaned on her left leg while having her right hand on her hip.

Sakuno returned back to the game and started with her stance. "Im ready."

Sakura served regularly once more, and starting with Sakuno's return a rally started up once again. Everyone scowled in anger and watched with anxiety once again since the rally has started.

"I'm going to get another soda. This is ridiculous." Ryoma walked away towards the direction of the soda machine.

"Some boyfriend. What kind of guy leaves their girlfriend in a situation like this?" Yuki scowled.

"What kind of _prodigy _boyfriend has also a _prodigy _girlfriend that plays tennis that wins pride? A _normal_ relationship would have something like a love triangle." Miyuki asked curiously.

"Sakuno has love triangles. I remember the time in class she couldn't stop staring at the window with that distant look in her eye. I asked her what was wrong and she told me everything about _Hikaru-chan._" Haruko eyed Shikotsu, hoping to see her reaction.

Shikotsu's back grew stiff once again. "I don't trust that boy, even a bit. Although I am angry at Echizen for breaking Sakuno's heart so quickly I do not want her ending up with that _Hikaru-chan._"

"Talking about me again Shikotsu-senpai?" Hikaru popped out of the blurry crowd.

"Are you Hikaru-chan? Chieri asked.

"Yeah, and you're all the Seigaku girls right? That's weird, you're cuter than I thought you might be." Hikaru smiled brightly.

"Cut the enthusiasm Hikaru. I don't need you here." Shikotsu crossed her arms and watched Sakuno.

"Aw, Shikotsu-senpai. Why are you so cold to your _little brother?" _Hikaru's suprising comment made Shikotsu twitch in fear of the team's reaction.

_Brother?_ Sakuno suprisingly thought and missed.

"Katsu wins!" The judge called while Sakura ran out the courts to cheer with her team.

Sakuno and the other team was not even paying attention. They wanted to know about Shikotsu's little brother.

"Hey bought sodas for everybody. Well, sort of just Sakuno and I. Hey, what's everyone-…?" Ryoma dropped the Pontas as it rolled on the concrete floor.

"Hikaru! What did I tell you? Stop telling everyone I'm your onee-san!" Shikotsu scolded.

"I don't see why not. You are technically right? My _mother_ and _father._ You know, the one's that practically bought you." Hikaru argued coldly.

Shikotsu clenched her fists. "Let's see what happens to your mother and father when I knock your punked ass dead."

"Shikotsu-senpai! Hikaru-chan! Stop now!" Sakuno angrily told them what to do.

Shikotsu grew back to her usual self and focused on Sakuno. "I'm sorry Sakuno. Sorry you didn't win the match."

"It's alright, it was just a match. Ryoma?" Sakuno picked up the sodas from the floor and walked away with Ryoma.

Now awkward, the rest of the team left except Shikotsu and Hikaru at the courts and decided to go home with their pride still there and drama yet to come.

* * *

It was another end of a beautiful match and the sunset was just about to hide, revealing the stars on the other side. Ryoma, like a gentlemen (well forced), took Sakuno home. While walking on the sidewalk of the park, they started to talk.

"So even if you didn't win, you still want to come?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure why not? Get away from everything here and go to Florida. I think Obaa-san would be delighted to go there too." Sakuno beamed him a smile.

Ryoma looked at the girl's smile and sighed. "I had a dream."

"Really? Was it about me?" Sakuno asked, pointing at herself.

"You know what? Nevermind, it was just a silly old nightmare. Something that will never happen as long as you still like me." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno pouted and crossed her arms, looking away. "How do you know I still like you?"

Ryoma leaned closer and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Because of that."

Sakuno turned into a tomato. "I hate you."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki, good thing it's opposite day."


	14. Episode 10: The New Beginning

**Hey, happy January you guys!**

**I totally am very happy that people are continuing to read my stories and favoriting or subscribing me as I go. You guys must love my work that much! ^.^**

**But seriously, I love you guys the most because you go online and take the time off into reading my fanfics and I absolutely love you for that. You are all my blessings and I swear you are the ones the keep me going!**

**School stresses you out yeah, but after that I totally have some free time now! You see, I am in this elective class Yearbook, where you can create pages of the Yearbook. I take pictures after school, and sometimes that get cuts in my free time. Not to mention essays that hurt or help your high school classes and that put a lot of weight on you apparently.**

**But I don't care about any of that! I care about you guys, and how you guys still continue to read and read. Reading is fun and can capture the feeling as much as TV or movies can. **

**This series has really got me top on the charts... Well to my opinion that is. Whether you review, subscribe, favorite, it can help me and my stories grow a lot bigger than some might think!**

**You guys pushed me when flames knocked me down, and no one has ever defended me like that. Like I said, you are my blessings. More than that, my miracles. :D**

**Enjoy reading and I absolutely do appreciate what you guys do. Readers are more important the writers, always.**

**- Lauren Eisenman**

**P.S I am also very excited because it's almost a month until my birthday! This year it's on a weekday so I get to celebrate it at school for the first time since elementary. It's on February 26, but I'll post updated chapters on Feb. 14. Yes! A Valentine's Day themed story!**

* * *

"Wait… So you're not going to Florida with him?" Shikotsu raised her eyebrow as she listened to the story from Sakuno.

"Yeah, he made it really clear that he wasn't going to go anymore now that he found out that his brother will be there. He said he'll get teased to death." Sakuno explained sadly.

Through the phone, Sakuno sat quietly on the ground of her room as she flipped through a photo album she bought. It was empty, but page after page she began filling it with sections of pictures.

"Oh, so now you both can't have that romantic vacation you dreamt of." Shikotsu teased.

Shikotsu was writing in her notebook once again on a desk right next to the glass window. She gazed at the busy bright streets of Tokyo as it shined above the dark lit sky.

"Don't call it that! I'm actually glad that we're not going." Sakuno stubbornly argued.

"Oh really? I wonder when the both of you are going to have another romantic moment. It's been a long time you know, it's all because of…" Shikotsu stopped.

"Hi-chan… is your brother right?" Sakuno asked sympathetically.

"He is _not_ my brother and he will never be _my brother._" Shikotsu answered coldly.

"Hikaru-chan was at fault, he shouldn't have said those mean things-…"

"Just forget it Sa-chan. I don't want anything to do with them." Shikotsu interrupted Sakuno and hung up.

"Wah, Shikotsu-senpai. What's going on?" Sakuno looked at her cell phone sadly.

…

"Sakuno-senpai!" Hikaru waved with energy as Sakuno was walking to school.

With irritation, Sakuno walked forward with no words spoken. Thinking she was joking, Hikaru playfully caught up and hugged her neck from behind.

"That's cold Sakuno-senpai. Ignoring your boyfriend." Hikaru kissed Sakuno's forehead.

"I-I a-am not your girlfriend, neither are you my boyfriend. And I am not talking to you!" Sakuno angrily shook him off.

"Is it because of Onee-san?" Hikaru smirked.

"Stop calling her that. She has no interest into becoming any part of your family. And neither do I." Sakuno walked faster.

…

"So then I took the soda from the old man and ran!" Momo-senpai finished his story with a knee-slapper as the new Seigaku team bursted with laughter at the courts.

"That is the dumbest story I've ever heard." Ryoma drank some of his Ponta.

Momo-senpai's eyebrow twitched before he tackled Ryoma jokingly. "Oi brat. You should tell us the story about Ryuzaki and you."

"Hey, Momo-senpai, Echizen-senpai. It's Ryuzaki with that newbie." One of the soon-to-be regulars pointed at the irritated girl followed by a persistent boy.

"Hey Echizen! Let's go teach that boy a lesson… Echizen?" Momo-senpai found the prodigy was not under his arm anymore.

"Sakuno-senpai, come on. I know you can't ignore for that long." Hikaru smiled, still trailing Sakuno.

"Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk to you so be it." Ryoma sat on the bench right next to them.

He was still drinking his Ponta, his tennis bag on his right. Ryoma was in his Seigaku Tennis Team uniform, black shorts and the t-shirt. His hat was tipped over his head.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the infamous prodigy. Listen Ryoma-senpai, you keep making trips and promises to Sakuno-senpai. If you love Sakuno, stop making up lies to keep up. So in argument, no maybe you should leave her alone." Hikaru smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Hikaru-chan! You are in no place to say something like that. I am Sakuno Ryuzaki, not you. I think it's best if you left." Sakuno pointed at the entrance of the school.

Hikaru was surprised at first, but gritted his teeth. "Che. I'll be back, and I promise to steal you away from Ryoma-senpai."

Hikaru, with his hands in his pockets, left in irritation and defeat. Ryoma was still sitting on the bench with his bangs covering his eyes. Sakuno stood there as well, staring at him. A breeze flew past them briefly, and time moved slowly.

"You've grown stronger." Was all Ryoma could say.

"He's right. You haven't been doing anything lately and all you've been doing is confusing everybody by saying stuff you haven't meant. You put your hand over your heart and say you like me but even when I still try to forget you. After we broke up you haven't said a single friendly word to me like everything was over! During Hi-chan's and my date, you just started being a jerk again. I hate that about you!" Sakuno cried slowly in her arm as she held it to hide her face.

In a split second, Ryoma got up, dropped his tennis bag, and hugged the crying girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I want to start over. I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Ryoma's surprising words made it harder for Sakuno to cry.

Sakuno held Ryoma tighter with every word he said. "We need to talk more. I like your voice. I want to go on seasonal dates, like summer dates and winter dates."

"Is that all?" Ryoma asked.

"I've always wanted you to say I love you before you kiss me." Sakuno blushed with a deep red line on her face.

Ryoma smirked as he held her tighter. He kissed her softly, saying the word I love you between small kisses.

"Stop pushing!" A familiar voice came in from the background.

Shikotsu, Atsuko, Ai, Akane, Aiki, Takeshi, and Eiji fell down from a Sakura tree and on the ground. While rubbing their heads, Ryoma was above rage as Sakuno blushed furiously and was also above rage.

"Hey, um. I heard the bell. Haven't you guys?" Shikotsu's tear dropped as she began to grow scared of their fury.

"Yup! Ha, definitely heard it. Let's go Momo!" Eiji grabbed Momoshiro's arm and dashed out of there.

"Oh my goodness, Atsuko look at the time! The manager expected us a half hour ago! Well, have to run! See you later!" Ai waved and dragged Atsuko.

After everyone left, Aiki just stood there. "Aiki has nothing to do. We were all spying on you guys and I had to barge in. Oh!" Aiki took out small hearts chocolates and handed them to the new couple. "For you two. Goodbye!"

"I'm killing them tomorrow." Ryoma sighed and walked towards the entrance.

"Hey, wait! Right after we make up and you go ahead on without me." Sakuno pouted as she tried to catch up.

"Oh, sorry," Ryoma took her hand and gave her a sneaky kiss. "Serves you right."

"Ryo-…" Sakuno stopped with her hands covering her blushing face. "You meanie!"


	15. Episode 11: This is Goodbye

**This the last chapter and finale of the series.**

**It's sad really, because I loved making this story.**

**...**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY EVERYONE.**

**Sorry to those who really appreciate this story and want it to continue forever~!**

**I guess, this is goodbye...**

* * *

"Arigatou Atsuko-senpai! I didn't think you would help me make chocolates, you know, with your busy schedule as a super star." Sakuno thanked Atsuko.

In Atsuko's kitchen, Sakuno and Atsuko were in aprons to make chocolates for Valentine's Day. The kitchen was filled with the smell of ingredients and on the table was recipe books made by Atsuko's grandmother. Her kitchen was small and simple, yellow tiled walls with a black and white tiled floor. Brown wooden cabinets filled the corner ceilings and were above the granite counters. The window was dark, since outside was snowing very hard. Outside, Atsuko's little brothers were out, throwing snowballs at each other.

"I-It's okay Sa-chan, I'd help you anytime with chocolates. Especially when Ryoma's in the equation." Atsuko teased Sakuno, causing her to blush.

Sakuno grabbed the cocoa beans and put them in a flat metal pan, and with the preheated oven at 250 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Alright, now we can wait for about half an hour. I think we're out of milk and sugar, and I think we need cocoa butter. You want to go to the grocery store real quick?" Atsuko took off her apron and put on her jacket, snapping her fingers for a butler to come out.

Sakuno looked shock at the butler. "Who-Who's this?"

"Sakuno, this is Charles. He's sort of my butler slash bodyguard, but he's also a family friend." Atsuko smiled normally.

"I-I see. Hi Charles." Sakuno waved innocently.

"…" Charles stood straight and silent.

"He's shy." Atsuko explained.

"Oh."

* * *

…

At the grocery store…

"Cocoa butter… Cocoa butter…" Atsuko said to herself as she and Sakuno skimmed through the aisle.

"I found it!" Sakuno pointed, grabbing the last one.

"Wow we got lucky! Come on, I've got the milk and sugar. Anything else?" Atsuko asked Sakuno to remember.

Sakuno went through the list in her head, when she thought of something that popped right in her head.

"I saw these little sphere cardboard boxes that open up in half! Maybe I can paint it to look like a tennis ball!" Sakuno gladly smiled at her bright idea.

"That's a clever idea Sakuno. What about the others?"

"I guess I could do the same for others too. Hold on while I go ahead and get it." Sakuno ran to the aisle where Valentine's ready-made chocolate boxes stood out and dropped broken ones at the bottom.

In a little container, a whole bag of cardboard hollow balls was revealed. Sakuno quickly grabbed them and ran on her way, back to Atsuko.

"Whoa, that's a lot. You think you need help painting all of those?" Atsuko offered.

Sakuno shook her head. "You are already helping me with making chocolates."

"He-Hey Sa-chan… Isn't that Hikaru and Shikotsu-senpai?" Atsuko pointed at the siblings who were hanging out behind Sakuno.

Shikotsu and Hikaru were sitting in an indoor cafe, Shikotsu wearing a casual gray team sweatshirt and jeans and Hikaru wearing a red tight t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket with shorts.

"Them? Hanging out? Together? Without Shikotsu killing him? Hey Shi-!" Atsuko closed Sakuno's mouth, and Charles pulled them away.

Back in disguised as a mom, a dad, and a teenage daughter, Sakuno, Atsuko, and Charles snuck up to them, following them.

"Why did you call me here Hikaru?" Shikotsu asked angrily.

"To warn you… Mother and Father plan to get you back you know." Hikaru warned.

"And why should I listen to you again?" Shikotsu raised her eyebrow and she folded her arms.

"Because this time I'm serious." Hikaru looked mad.

Shikotsu looked very uncertain to trust Hikaru. She thought about what he did to Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship, and figured he can't be all bad… Right?

"Even if this is real, why would you warn me? I mean… Don't you hate me?" Shikotsu asked.

"No… That's not the point. Anyways, remember. Mom and Dad are rich and they have hired assassins. They can track you down, or if you won't… Someone else will have to make you go there." Hikaru explained.

"What does that mean?" Shikotsu asked.

"… It means they are going to kidnap someone in order to drag you back." Hikaru answered.

"I don't get it. Why would they want me back?" Shikotsu asked, pounding on the table with her fist.

"Arranged marriage… They're getting old and they want a guy that's rich to take their place. Once you get back, you're getting married."

"Ma-Married?! They can't just do tha-!"

"Yeah, they can. They _own_ you, remember?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Wha-What can I do?" Shikotsu thought hard about it.

"I don't know… I guess you can watch out." Hikaru got up from his seat and left to the nearest door.

Once he left, Shikotsu noticed the awkward family. Sakuno and Atsuko were whisked away by Charles and Shikotsu just ended up drinking her coffee again.

* * *

…

Walking back to Atsuko's…

"Wow, I didn't know senpai had such a stressing life. When I was back at the tennis team, all she did was smile. None of us dared to ask about her gangster life and none of us asked about her family." Atsuko explained.

"It's weird… Why would Hi-chan warn Shikotsu-senpai like that? I thought he hated her." Sakuno held tightly to the grocery bags.

"It's probably best to leave it alone. I think senpai will think of something, and I know she will." Atsuko reassured, but left Sakuno thinking hard.

Arriving back at the house, Ai's shoes were noticed at the door. Opening the door with the keys, Atsuko yelled throughout the house, "Tadaima!"

"Hey Atsuko-nee, hey Sa-chan. Why does it smell like chocolates in the kitchen?" Ai asked, greeting them at the doorstep.

Taking off their shoes, Sakuno answered, "I'm making chocolates for everybody on Valentine's Day. I don't know how to make them still, so Atsuko-senpai decided to help me out."

"That sounds good. Can I try some?" Ai grinned.

Atsuko's vein popped and she swapped her little sister with a bag. "Baka. This is Sakuno's chocolates. Eat them later."

"Tha-That's right. How about a little taste? Eh? What do you say Sa-chan?" Ai put her arm around Sakuno.

"Just a little. I guess we made a little too much." Sakuno figured.

While Ai cheered, Atsuko shook her head and sighed. "You're always too nice Sa-chan."

Sakuno chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I know.

With more hours of baking homemade chocolates, finally Sakuno painted the cardboard yellow with white stripes of tape. One by one, Sakuno inserted the small heart shaped chocolates inside them. The biggest tennis ball with a whole bag of chocolates was called for Ryoma, and left in the middle of the table.

"All done!" Sakuno wiped her sweaty forehead. "I can't believe I actually did it right! Thanks Atsuko-senpai."

"No need to thank me. I owe you for bringing us back together." Atsuko patted Sakuno's head.

"Thanks for the extra chocolates Sakuno!" Ai cheered.

Atsuko's vein popped and again swatted her. "What do you mean; you stole it behind our backs."

"Not all of it."

"I think I should get going." Sakuno's tear dropped at the way the siblings acted.

Suddenly, the phone on the wall rang. With reluctance, Ai walked over there and picked it up.

"Hello? Aiki?! Why are you panting? What's going on?" Ai panicked on the phone.

After a few seconds, Ai held the phone against her chest worried. "We're called over to Shikotsu's apartment. It's an emergency!"

* * *

…

At Shikotsu's Apartment…

Outside Shikotsu's apartment door, the whole old Seigaku tennis team was there. Their faces were full of worry and Sakuno kept knocking hardly on the door.

"What's going on Shikotsu? Open the door already!" Sakuno banged on the door as hard as she could.

"What's happening? How come Shikotsu-senpai's not opening the door?" Eiji asked.

"Aiki found Tezuka-senpai and Shikotsu-senpai walking in the park on a date when a car pulled up to them and stole Tezuka-senpai!" Aiki explained.

"A car…? Atsuko! What if it's Hikaru's parents? Did they kidnap Tezuka to lure her there?!" Sakuno asked Atsuko.

"I don't know… Maybe we should head over Hikaru's place. He probably has some answers." Atsuko suggested.

"That's a good plan. Sakuno and Ryoma will go over there while the rest of us will contact the police. Got it?" Ai told them all.

* * *

…

At Hikaru's place…

"Hey Sakuno-senpai! You've came to-… Oh." Hikaru saw Ryoma.

"I'm not happy to see you either." Ryoma frowned at Hikaru.

"Guys, this is not the time. Listen Hikaru, do you know where Shikotsu is?" Sakuno asked worryingly.

"Why should I know?" Hikaru angrily asked.

"Because you're her little brother you idiot. Tell us where she is." Ryoma stared at Hikaru with anger.

At first, Hikaru was silent. "My parents probably took Tezuka-senpai right? They took him back to their estate. Shikotsu probably followed them."

"Where is their estate?" Sakuno asked.

"Back in Hokkaido. If you go now on plane, you should be able to reach them." Out of his pockets, he took out two plane tickets to Hokkaido.

"Wow Hi-chan! Thanks, but… Why did you come up with these tickets if you didn't know we're coming?" Sakuno asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? Since you guys care about stupid friendship I knew you guys were going to come here." Hikaru blushed a little.

"If we're going, you're going too then." Ryoma said.

"Why do I have to go?" Hikaru complained.

"Because we know you care about her too Hi-chan," Sakuno grabbed his hand which made Ryoma flinch.

* * *

...

On the plane…

"First class tickets?!" Sakuno was amazed at the quality of first class.

Ryoma irritatingly tapped his leg as he did not believe Hikaru came. What he said earlier was to keep him from _not_ going. But no, Sakuno had to be the nice one again and invite him.

In the appropriate choice of seat, Hikaru was near the window, Sakuno in the middle, and Ryoma on the side end. It was quite awkward, two rivals and one girl they liked in the middle.

"Why were you at Atsuko's?" Ryoma asked, looking through a tennis magazine.

"Oh um… Ma-Making chocolates." Sakuno blushed a little.

"Chocolates? For who?" Ryoma was dense as a rock.

"For you baka. Jeez, why in the world would she choose you again?" Hikaru started the argument.

"I'd like you to say that again in English. Oh wait. You can't." Ryoma tempted Hikaru.

"Guys, people are staring." Sakuno slumped down on her seat.

"We are arriving in Hokkaido in ten minutes. Please put on your seatbelt." The captain announced throughout the plane.

"Since he's dense as the ocean sea, why don't you give those chocolates to me Sakuno-senpai?"

"Over my dead body."

"I'd like to see that."

"Guys, please! No more fighting." Sakuno pleaded.

Both of them slumped down to their seats and faced away from each other. Sakuno sighed and felt embarrassed that people were still staring.

"Hikaru… I thought I told you to give up. I like Ryoma-kun and Ryoma only." Sakuno confessed, while Ryoma was in his headphones.

"I don't like you, you know." Hikaru confessed straight-forwardly.

"Wha-What…!" Sakuno almost jumped out of her seat.

"It was all just an act. Who would fall for someone like you?" Hikaru teased Sakuno.

"You brat. You want to eat those words?" Sakuno held up her fist as her vein popped.

Hikaru chuckled. "Jeez, you're so uncute sometimes. Besides, I like someone else." Hikaru gazed out the window.

"Really?! Who?!" Sakuno excitingly asked.

"Why would I tell someone like you? You would just blab it out." Hikaru teased.

"Would not!"

"This girl hates me anyways. And she has someone she likes more than anything in the world. There's no way she could love me back the way I care about her." Hikaru confessed, gazing at the window.

"Hikaru-chan…" Sakuno looked worried towards Hikaru.

All of a sudden, Ryoma slid his hand on top of Sakuno's hand and let it sit there for a while. Sakuno jumped, a little shocked Ryoma was straighter forward than before. He was really going to change for her, and he is really trying.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno held his hand tighter, leaning on him.

"The chocolates… Sorry I couldn't realize it was for me. Fair warning, I don't care if it's bought." Ryoma warned.

Sakuno lightly chuckled. "They're not, I promise."

"Do you have them now?" Ryoma asked.

Out of her pocket, she took out the smashed chocolate bits. With disappointment she accidently slipped them on the floor and someone stepped on it.

"Oh no. Your chocolates…" Sakuno started tearing up at the fact that her hard work is ruined.

Ryoma then noticed this, took off his seatbelt, and ate it.

"It tastes kind of good." Ryoma complimented.

Sakuno opened her eyes and her tears slowly dried up. An irritated flight attendant came up behind Ryoma and punched him back into his seat.

* * *

…

At the estate…

"I came here with the dress! Where's Tezuka?!" Shikotsu rammed in through the doors with a long wedding dress.

She came inside a huge room with pillars holding the roof. It was a church, and rose petals were everywhere. Tezuka was tied up on one of the seats, and there was a boy with a suit on waiting at the end of the aisle.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shikotsu clenched her fists.

"A wedding… Your wedding." Her father popped out from behind, grabbing her arm and whisking her towards the man.

"Let me go, let Tezuka-kun go. He doesn't have to be here." Shikotsu gritted her teeth.

"Oh no he has to dear," Her mother from the left whispered, "If you try to pull anything, he gets hurt."

Tezuka flinched a little as he saw Shikotsu, and Shikotsu saw him too. Wanting each other they both tried to get to each other, but knew they couldn't budge.

"Skip to the I dos, let's make this quick before something pulls off." The father demanded the pope, and the pope nodded.

The face was unfamiliar, but as the father left Shikotsu's side, he started speaking, "You look beautiful."

"I don't know who the hell you are." Shikotsu growled.

"Oh come on Shikotsu… nee." Shikotsu recognized that voice.

"Hi-Hikaru-chan. No, you're not Hikaru. Wait, what?!" Shikotsu tried to remember.

"Of course I am the real one. The one you knew was fake… You know, childhood friend Sakai." The real Hikaru revealed.

"Sa-Sakai died. He's not alive." Shikotsu shook her head.

"Oh no, he was just wiped out. _Dead_." Hikaru whispered in her ear.

"Do you Hikaru take Shikotsu as your wife?" The pope shortened it.

"I do. Be forever mine." Hikaru smirked.

"And do you Shikotsu take Hikaru as your husband?"

"I…"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" The door came flying open.

"Sa-chan?!" Shikotsu was happy.

"You can't just do this! You can't just force a marriage on somebody!" Sakuno shouted.

"Hey, there's… two Hikarus?" Ryoma confusingly asked.

"Sakai… Glad for you to join us," Hikaru pulled Shikotsu closer, "Too bad she already said yes."

"No I-!"

Sakai came flying in with a kick across Hikaru's face. Sakuno and Ryoma came to Tezuka's aid and untied him.

"Thank goodness you're okay Tezuka-senpai." Sakuno smiled at him.

"Thank you both." Tezuka thanked them.

Sakai held Hikaru's collar and almost threw another punch at him but Shikotsu grabbed his arm. "No more, let's go home."

Sakai opened his eyes and realizes what position he was in. He rose and hugged Shikotsu, tighter each second.

"You're okay. You're okay." Sakai kept repeating.

"Thanks for coming to my aid Sakai. I thought… I thought you were dead." Shikotsu cried in Sakai's shoulder.

Tezuka, a little jealous, stayed behind Shikotsu. Once they were done, Shikotsu flipped Tezuka over.

"You baka! How could you let my parents fool you like that?! I was worried sick about you." Shikotsu jumped on him, hugging him tight.

"I know, I'm sorry." Tezuka hugged her back, chuckling a little.

* * *

…

Back at Tokyo, in Kawamura's restaurant…

"We called the police. Your "parents" won't be bothering you anymore Shikotsu-senpai." Atsuko reassured, causing Shikotsu to hug her for thanks.

"We were really worried Shi-senpai. Especially fake Hikaru over there." Sakuno pointed at Sakai over there sitting on one of the tables alone.

"I'm glad he's not really into you. Now that I know that I can finally relax thinking-…" Ryoma covered his mouth, realizing what he was saying.

"Thinking about what?" Sakuno looked at him with a slight blush on her face.

"No-Nothing. It didn't matter anyways." Ryoma stammered, drowning himself in tea.

Shikotsu chuckled after witnessing the moment, but looked over Sakai. Shikotsu walked over to him, sitting on the seat across him.

"So, you pretended to like Sa-chan… To protect me." Shikotsu asked.

"Yeah, but I messed up by making you realize I was your brother." Sakai looked regretful.

"That's doesn't matter. I'm glad you thought about me though, you're just like the same old-…"

"I am not the same old little Sakai you thought I was. I'm a man now, and I li-like you." Sakai confessed, lying down on the table.

Shikotsu backed up really flushed. "Sa-Sakai I-…"

"But I lost. I lost to that stupid Tezuka guy." Sakai sighed.

Shikotsu chuckled. "You're such a dummy. You were my first love you know." Shikotsu left, causing Sakai to blush to the point where he boiled.


	16. I've Always Thought

**Unsatisfied with the ending, I wrote an omake/extra...?**

**I don't know, this is the ending I want though.**

**It expressed WHY I made this story.**

**You'll reminisce a lot. **

**I guess you'll laugh at the ending. I don't know.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Shikotsu, I'm here!" Sakuno shouted through Shikotsu's apartment. It was a beautiful summer day and Sakuno decided to spend it with her old captain Shikotsu Shiatsu. Thinking about Ryoma and her date later, she asked Shikotsu if she can fix her hair up.

Sakuno put the key back into her back pocket of her jean shorts and fixed her regular pink t-shirt. Taking off her shoes at the doormat, she walked down the hallway where the kitchen door was at the far end.

Shikotsu walked out of the kitchen and answered, "Do you really want your hair to be down?"

Sakuno, with confidence, sat on the high stool in her kitchen and nodded proudly. She clenched her fists to her heart and said half-heartedly, "I'm ready for my hair to be long and curled!"

Shikotsu's bead dropped. "Al-Alright Sakuno, if this is your choice."

As Shikotsu started with the side of Sakuno's auburn hair, Sakuno started shaking because she didn't want to get burned. Shikotsu was trying to be fragile, but Sakuno kept closing her eyes tight and shaking.

"So," Shikotsu trailed on, "Anything up with Ryoma-kun lately?"

Sakuno flustered and almost made Shikotsu blow up. "We-We're having a di-dinner to-tonight!"

Shikotsu's bead dropped again. "Sakuno, you know you can say that without the huge commotion.

Sakuno sighed with relief that the feeling in her stomach was over. "I-I know, gomen nasai Shikotsu-senpai."

It took a while for Shikotsu to move around Sakuno's hair, but the white curling iron made it easier to curl the bottom. Sakuno's hair began to be bouncy with twirls. "So Shikotsu, do you think it was fast for Ryoma and me to start dating?"

Shikotsu shrugged. "I don't know, Tezuka and I started to go out at the last year of our middle school."

"I know that," Sakuno interrupted. "I meant… I meant the way he used that "one week system". I thought he was just messing with me."

"Are you saying that you want a real confession? From the dense prodigy Ryoma Echizen…?" Shikotsu asked Sakuno like that task was impossible.

"Well, I can't remember the time he ever said "I like you" to me." Sakuno tried to rack her brain.

Shikotsu was finished with the bottom strands of auburn hair and made her way up the top. Sakuno squirmed regularly, but she was glad the curling iron wasn't near her ear anymore.

"Remember the play you two had to make when the Romeo and Juliet plan was cancelled?" Shikotsu asked.

"Of course I do. Ryoma did most of the work though, and I just helped him write most of it. You might not think about it but he's just like an English prodigy or something. A child of Shakespeare, yeah that's what I teased him about" Sakuno chuckled.

"And the kiss?" Shikotsu raised her eyebrow, thinking there was no way Sakuno would let that in the play.

"Th-That was a fake! He was just playing with the whole thing and adding crap that wasn't approved by me. Jeez, Ryoma can be so-…"

"Talking about me behind my back will get me sick before my date you know" A certain prodigy's voice echoed through.

"Ho-How'd you get in here?" Shikotsu asked; whose vein popped.

"Everyone knows about the key hidden in the bush" Ryoma informed Shikotsu, who clenched her teeth.

"Anyways! Ryoma what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked demandingly.

"I'm here because you left your phone at the house. I wanted to tell you about how the restaurant closes early on Saturdays." Ryoma dropped the bad news.

"What kind of restaurant closes early on Saturdays?" Shikotsu continued to curl Sakuno's hair anyways.

"Oh no, now how are we supposed to have our anniversary-!"

Ryoma cupped Sakuno's mouth. "Don't make it sound like we're lovey dovey all the time!"

"Wah Ryoma! You're hands are cold!" Sakuno flustered as she whined under his hand.

Shikotsu smirked at couple, and put away the curling iron. "I see what's going on here. I know how to make spaghetti if you want."

Sakuno looked at Shikotsu with big bright starry eyes and Shikotsu's bead dropped as she started to cook.

* * *

"Is it good?" Sakuno asked, slowly eating her part of the spaghetti across the table.

Everything was turned off except a light that turned red right above the two. Ryoma was also slurping away, not saying anything because he fears Shikotsu's cooking habits.

"It's good. Are you okay? You seem… off." Ryoma asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "I'm just disappointed we couldn't eat at the restaurant where we had our first date that's all."

"I should've called in early, so we could have the whole restaurant to ourselves. Sorry." Ryoma apologized.

Sakuno flustered at Ryoma's failure face and shook her head. "No no! Please don't think that way! I think the best way to celebrate our anniversary is together."

Ryoma blushed a little on his right side cheek, but luckily Sakuno didn't see. "Hey Sakuno, why'd you quit being my cheerleader?"

Sakuno turned silent, wondering why he asked that question _now._ That's what made Ryoma finally notice Sakuno; on the tennis courts and not on the bleachers.

"Tennis… You inspired me to play tennis. With your final game in the Nationals, I was finally convinced that I should take my career seriously. And I figured I wouldn't accomplish that if I was just your silly cheerleader right?" Sakuno smiled weakly.

Ryoma gazed at Sakuno's weak smile. "I always noticed you."

Sakuno blushed really madly. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Ryoma sighed and put down his utensils. "You were always dense to you know. Don't you know that every game that you attended I gave it my all?"

"Why… Why did you do that?" Sakuno asked.

"I wanted you to like me even if you didn't know the real me. Once the guys thought of the plan of copying your moves, I was reluctant to do it I'm honest. But… I wanted to see if you really stopped caring about me." Sakuno began to drop tears out of her eyes as Ryoma said those words.

"I-I al-always cared about Ryoma-kun." Sakuno captured Ryoma with her shy nature.

Ryoma leaned closer and kissed Sakuno on the cheek.

"I'll always thought you looked sexy in that skirt of yours."


End file.
